O Portal
by Cla Malfoy
Summary: [D&G] O que acontece quando Draco e Gina ficam em dentençao e por um acidente descobrem um portal? Existe uma profecia...Vinganças, Paixões,Risos...Quatro pessoas ficam muito unidas e isso será para sempre. [CAP 3 ON!]
1. Opps Detencao!

Capitulo Um

Oops...detenção

Gina Weasley ia andando com pressa pelos corredores de Hogwarts porque ela já estava atrasada pra aula da McGonagal.Ela ia esbarrando em tudo o que via pela frente, ou melhor não via devido a pressa.Numa dessas de não olhar o que faz acabou se chocando com alguém que estava tão atrasado quando ela.

-Auth!Quem foi imbecil que me derrubou a essa hora da manhã?Ah!Claro tinha que ser você Malfoy.

-Weasley estúpida!Será que não olha por onde anda não é?Ta com algum problema?

-Ah não enche!Minha vida já é uma droga e encontrar com você pelo caminho só faz dela muuuuuito pior!

-Não vou perder meu tempo com você sabe por que?Eu tive uma noite ótima...Mas isso não te interessa.

Gina não aguentou a pequena cena de exibicionismo, Draco Malfoy estava tendo na frente dela e começou a rir.

-Háháhá...Você é háháhá você é muito pega ar ridículo..Háháhá.

-Como é que é?Eu acho que não ouvi direito você que é cega, tem um censo de humor péssimo e eu que sou o ridículo?Ah Weasley me faz um favor?Cala a boca!

-Calar eu calo, porque eu já to atrazada e "conversar" com um garoto mimado como vc é TERMINANTEMENTE impossível.

Ela já ta quase virando o corredor e diz na maior calma possível.

-Vou me calar porque quero, e não porque você mandou.

-Weasley nojenta você me paga!

Assim foi o inicio da manhã de Gina, "É nada mal começar o dia já discutindo com o Malfoy" pensava Gina enquanto se encaminhava já atrasada para a aula da McGonagal "Droga eu vou chegar atrasada e tudo por causa do idiota do Malfoy... aff".

-Toc...Toc...Toc

-Srtª Weasley sabe que não admito atrazos.

-Me desculpe é que eu tive um probleminha pelo caminho

-Explique-se!

-Malfoygina disse muito baixo que nem ela mesma conseguiu ouvir direto

A turma toda riu pensando em o que um Malfoy e uma Weasley estariam fazendo juntos.

-Como disse Srtª?

-Eu disse MALFOY!"Eu não aguento mais tanta pressão se quem esta chegando atrazada sou eu e não a professora se sou eu que vou ter que passar o fim de semana estudando e não a professora por que ela tem que se meter tanto nessa historia? Aí ela vem com a conversa de "É para o seu bem e seu futuro Srtª Weasley" meu futuro droga nenhuma dele eu decido e ponto final"Voltando a realidade

-Desculpe professora o que disse?Gina perguntou inocentemente crente que a professora tinha dito alguma coisa

-Se é assim: chega atrazada por causa de uma briguinha sem sentido com Draco Malfoy e ainda não presta atenção ao que eu digo?Pois bem DENTENÇAÕ!

-Mas eu...

-"Mas eu..." nada é detenção e ponto, vocês dois vão aprender a conviver juntos por bem ou por mal.

A professora vendo a cara de confusão de Gina, que por sua vez estava pensando "aprender a conviverem juntos... aprender a con... o que essa velha chata ta dizendo? Ela nem sabe se a briga foi sem sentido ou não!"

-Estou dizendo que vocês vão ter detenção, juntos, o tempo eu ainda decidirei podem ser dias...Semanas...Meses ou ate quem sabe anos.

Gina ficou um pouco assustada com a resposta da McGonagal 1º porque pensou que ela pudesse ter lido seus pensamentos."Ah se leu que se dane!" E 2º que historia é essa de anos de detenção?

Ela sentou no seu lugar pra ver se aprendia alguma coisa nos últimos dez minutos de aula o que parece que não adiantou nada porque ela passou exatamente os últimos dez minutos pensando em como seria se ela tivesse que ficar anos em detenção com Malfoy.A aula acabou e ela só despertou de seus devaneios quando uma mão sacudia freneticamente na frente dela

-Helloo?!?! Gina anda logo vamos almoçar.era Sophie sua melhor amiga.

-Hãn...Que?perguntou meio aérea

-Vamos almoçar em que mundo você esta hein?

-Nada não só to...to...um pouco distraída

-Percebe-se disse Sophie ironicamente

Sophie Rainey (era sangue puro) tinha um corpo perfeito e era muito vaidosa tinha cabelos lisos e pretos que faziam pequenas ondas no final tinha olhos muito azuis um sorriso encantador era muito extrovertida, animada adorava conversar e era louca por festas, roupas e acessórios da moda e apesar de ser Grifinoria tinha muitos amigos e amigas sonserinos inclusive Draco era um de seus melhores amigos ela vivia dizendo a Gina q os Sonserinos não são pessoas detestáveis assim como todos dizem, eles só são mais astutos, ambiciosos e maliciosos que as outras pessoas, mas são gente boa, mas Gina não tava nem ai, pra ela "Sonserinos são sempre Sonserinos" ela achava eles pessoas detestáveis porem os mais gatos da escola eram da Sonserina.

-Sophie??chamou gina

-Hun?

-Vai indo na frente pq eu tenho que colocar meu material lá no quarto.

-Ok então.Bye!

Gina virou o corredor à direita e Sophie à esquerda.

-Merda, Merda, Merda mil vezes merda!

-Nossa a Weasley alem de pobre é boca suja é?

-Não se mete Malfoy, já tenho problemas o suficiente por sua causa.

-Quais são então?

-Por sua cau...

-Deixa-me adivinhar: por minha "causa" você não se concentra nas aulas porque obvio fica pensando em mim o tempo todo e perde a concentração e...

-É obvio que não, agora vem cá você não é nem um pouquinho convencido ne?

-Não, convencido ate que não.

-Ah não tem certeza do que ta dizendo?

-Tenho absoluta, sou apenas realista, porque eu posso sair por ai exibindo beleza eu sei que sou lindo, maravilho, gostoso, sexy...

-Estúpido, convencido, sem sal, egocêntrico e muito mais.

-Ah...Então quer dizer que eu sou sem sal é???

-É por que??Ouvir a verdade dói num dói??

-Depende da verdade

-Como assim"depende da verdade"??

-Por exemplo: eu sei que você passou os últimos dez minutos da sua aula pensando em mim gina ia falar alguma coisa mais draco continuou mas você estava pensando que por minha causa você vai ter detenção verdade ou mentira?

-Como vc sabe disso??

-Eu não sabia, você só acabou de confirmar ele colocou o seu melhor sorriso de "eu sou o cara".

-Você não vale nada.

-Eu sei disso e tenha certeza me orgulho muito.

Gina não tinha mais palavras "ele simplesmente é o cara" "o que você ta pensando em Gina??"

-Ah e a propósito a detenção é as 21:00h.

-E como eu vou acreditar em você??

-Porque eu também to em detenção e por SUA causa, não se esqueça disso ok??

-Ok, mas também não esqueça que eu to em detenção por SUA causa ela usou o mesmo tom que ele.

-Uhum pode deixar que eu não vou esquecer

-Cínico

-Obrigado, mais algum elogio???falou ironicamente

Gina já tava de saco cheio virou as costas e foi embora quando ela já havia sumido Draco disse para si mesmo

-Essa detenção promete, ô se promete!foi quando ele reparou que não estava sozinho no corredor, havia um grupo de alunos do 1º ano passando e olhando pra ele como se fosse um ser anormal Que foi???Nunca viram ninguém falando não?!?!

Os alunos saíram do corredor o mais rápido possível, estavam morrendo de medo de Draco.

-Idiotas, morrem de medo...Eu não sou igual ao meu pai...


	2. O Portal

Capitulo Dois

O Portal

-Sophie você não vai acreditar! falou Gina fingindo uma grande empolgação

-Ai o que?? Me conta! ela disse entrando na pilha

-Eu tenho detenção hoje as 21:00 com seu "amiguinho" Malfoy

-Serio?ela parou de fingir agora falava serio Que sorte a sua!

- "Sorte" você quer dizer azar né?

-Não, eu quero dizer sorte de sorte mesmo, de "ai que bom" tendeu?

-Tendi mais por que você ta dizendo isso??

-Senta que eu vou te contar, eu não tinha te contado antes porque éramos só colegas de quarto mais agora que somos best friends eu vou contar.

Gina se sentou na cama, porque de uma coisa ela já sabia quando Sophie diz "senta que eu vou te contar" é bomba das bem fortes.

-Conta logo que você ta me deixando nervosa

-Bom ano passado eu sai com uns amigos lá da Sonserina, daí eles me apresentaram ao Draco sabe como é ne? Gina fez q não com a cabeça Bom eu explico, aí nos começamos a conversar, depois bebemos um pouco e fomos dançar quando nos demos conta já estávamos nos beijando, aí fomos ficando amigos cada vez um confiava mais no outro ate que um dia nos começamos a sair junto, e quando eu digo junto, quero dizer juntos de juntos mesmo e ai era beijo pra lá, beijo pra cá ate que um dia não deu mais.

-Como assim não deu mais? Vocês acabaram, que pena.

-Acabamos Gina fez uma cara de "eu sinto muito" e Sophie deu um sorriso pervertido

-Do que você ta rindo? perguntou gina, que não tava entendendo mais nada, porque se eles terminaram era pra ela ter ficado triste, eu acho.

-Seu mal é esse, você não deixa as pessoas terminarem de falar, mas como eu ia dizendo, nós acabamos...Só que na cama dele. Sophie parou de falar esperando que Gina dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa o que não demorou muito.

-Naaao

-Siiiim

-Naaao, naaao pode ser.

-Ah pode sim, porque era...Isso ate uns meses atrás.

-Como assim há uns meses atrás, você não me contou, eu não desconfiei, como?

-Era mais uma aventura de adolescentes do que amor de verdade sabe? Gina concordou com a cabeça Aí nós brigamos feio uma vez, disso eu me lembro muito bem, nós apostamos entre nós e nossos amigos que se agente conseguisse ficar longe um do outro por uma semana teríamos direito a: se um dos dois ganhasse tinha direito de exigir da pessoa que perdeu o que quisesse, e se ambos empatassem o nosso rolo acabaria e partiríamos pra outra.

-Você quer dizer que ambos concordaram com essa aposta sem noção? E a "relação" de vocês estava em jogo? MEU DEUS vocês são loucos!

-Essa aposta foi no inicio das aulas, por favor, para de ser certinha, logo depois da aposta como nós empatamos cada um seguiu pra um lado, então eu comecei a ficar com um monte de garotos por isso que algumas meninas pelo menos a maioria nem falam mais comigo por causa disso, elas acham que eu sou uma você sabe o que.

-Olha, eu acho que o que você fez não foi a coisa mais sensata do mundo, mas quem sou eu pra recriminar alguém.

-Como assim? O que você fez de errado.

-Depois eu conto eu tenho que ir são 20:40 só da tempo de trocar de roupa e chegar lá. Gina calçou os sapatos e foi embora.

"Tomara que a Weasley não demore, porque quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo vamos acabar" Draco já estava impaciente na porta da biblioteca que só se abriria as 21:00 em ponto "Bem feito, quem manda chegar mais cedo, vai ficar durante mais dez minutos sozinho pra deixar de ser teimoso" dizia a consciência de Draco, de repente Gina aparece na esquina do corredor e Draco diz pra sua consciência "Se fudeu, não vou ficar sozinho mesmo, essa noite promete" foi quando Draco reparou na roupa de Gina: ela tava com cabelos ruivos e lisos em solto e um preso, uma blusa branca colada no corpo com alguns detalhes azuis que reluziam de acordo com a luz, uma saia plissada que ia ate o meio da coxa, com uma meia branca ¾ e um sapato preto com um salto médio, pouco brilho na boca e um perfume delicioso de jasmim só que um pouco adocicado."Uau tenho que admitir, ela ta uma gata vestida assim" "Qual é Draco o que deu em você hein?" "Ah! Cala a boca consciência estúpida".

Gina deu uma boa olhada em Draco "Nossa, por Merlin que perfeição!" "Ih... lá vem você de novo seu subconsciente idiota" "Quem você pensa que é sua consciência certinha??" "Você já respondeu, eu sou a consciência certinha" " SERA QUE DA PRA PARAR" gritou uma voz que veio do alem de dentro da cabeça de Gina.(que loucura ne).Draco estava com uma calça preta, uma blusa branca também só que estava desabotoada até a metade e uma gravata prata em um nó muito frouxo. "Realmente, é bom saber que os Deuses ainda existem".

-Weasley você chegou, não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em te ver!

-Puxa, eu também fico muito feliz em te ver Malfoy!

-Que saudade!Draco abraçou Gina, ela podia não estar entendendo nada, mas Draco a abraçou só pra saber se ela era boa de corpo porque de longe era perfeita "As aparências enganam ne? Não custa nada ter certeza, mas pelo que eu vejo, ou melhor, sinto essa Weasley é boa mesmo".

-Chega ne?O teatro já acabou.

-É...Mas me diga, o que te trás aqui?

-Ah, você não se lembra?!

Ele fez a cara mais inocente do mundo e disse:

-Não.

-Pois então eu digo, eu estou em detenção por sua causa e você por minha causa suponho, então lembrou??

-Agora sim, obrigado.

...Track...A porta da biblioteca se abriu e eles entraram e começaram a trabalhar ficaram sem se falar durante horas e horas só faltava empurrar a ultima estante pro lugar.

-Hey, Malfoy olha o que eu encontrei.

-O que foi Weasley??falou sem interesse

-Vem ver...Deixa de ser chato!

Draco foi andando ate ela com uma cara "ai o que será agora? Um galeão".

-O que é isso?

-Não ta obvio pra você não Malfoy? É uma passagem secreta que obviamente ninguém deve conhecer já que fica atrás dessa ultima estante cheia de livros.

-Vem vamos entrar

Quando Draco foi empurrar a suposta parede ele foi atirado para longe

-Mas que merda!

-Você esta bem?

-To sim Weasley, não se preocupe.

-Não to preocupada, é só curiosidade.

-Por que eu fui atirado pra longe? Ninguém faz isso comigo eu sou desejado por todos aposto que ate pelas paredes.

-Deixa de ser ridículo! Não sei, mas olha tem algumas coisas escritas aqui, mas não é na nossa língua.

-É em grego, sei reconhecer, mas não sei decifrar.

-Ótimo.

-Você não fez melhor.

Após alguns minutos...

-Vamos procurar um livro, onde tenha inscrições gregas.foi Gina que teve a idéia

-Pode ser que tenha alguma coisa na sessão reservada.

-Então você procura lá e eu procuro nas prateleiras comuns.

-Quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordens?

-Não vou começar uma nova discussão com você, é só uma sugestão.

-Então eu sugiro que você procure na sessão reservada e eu na comum

-Ok então

E começaram as buscas, livro por livro, prateleira por prateleira ate que:

-Weasley?!

-Malfoy?!

Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Vem a dizer junto.

-Iiiii que coisa disse a Gina

-É mesmo, mas vem cá olha o que eu achei.

-O que foi?disse Gina chegando mais perto.

-Eu achei esse livro que diz sobre a profecia de uma parede (portal) e duas famílias rivais...Ou uma coisa parecida.E você o que achou?

-Eu achei esse livro aqui, ele tem algumas inscrições em grego.

-Me dá esse livro que eu sei um pouco de grego e com a ajuda dos significados pode ser que eu consiga.

-Certo, onde está o da profecia?

-Em cima da mesa.

Passaram-se meia hora...

-Weasley as inscrições da porta dizem o seguinte:

_Uma vez que o ultimo portal é achado_

_Seu segredo não deve ser revelado,_

_Famílias rivais passaram por aqui_

_Seus segredos deixaram de existir_

_Dois jovens irão encontrar_

_Esse caminho, para se amar,_

_Mesmo que não aceitem_

_Em seu destino sempre estará o outro que o ajudou a encontrar..._

-Só que o único problema é que em um pedaço desse portal a moldura quebrou e não da pra continuar.

-Uhum entendo.

-Você vai ficar ai sem fazer nada?

-Obvio que não eu to tentando lembrar a senha

-Como você vai lembrar da senha se você não sabe?

-Aqui no livro tem tipo um "poema" que tem a ver com o portal, escuta.

_Em seus nomes a senha estará_

_Algo que os separa os ajudará a entrar_

_Tente se lembrar sei que em suas memórias ela vai estar_

_A senha pode não fazer sentido_

_Porem ela existe para que este local continue escondido._

_ASS: EM & AW, JM & LW, GM & MW._

_Ps: Quando passarem pelo portal ele será fechado, e só sairão de lá se um lindo beijo for dado, nem sempre ele será necessário mas como é a primeira vez que entrarão o momento deve ser memorizado. Durante as próximas vezes a senha de entrada será a mesma da saída.As iniciais ai acima eram de pessoas que se odiavam e após um tempo se apaixonaram, reparem os sobrenomes são capazes de reconhecer?Os seus destinos serão os mesmos._

-Ah qual é vai dizer que a senha é Draco e como é mesmo seu nome?

-Virginia.

-Draco e Virginia.

-Não combina

-Uhum

-Então eu é que não vou saber.

-Malfoy's e Weasley's.

-É tão...Sem nexo, mas é bonito.

-O que?Eu?Ah já sabia!

Gina colocou o livro que estava em suas mãos na prateleira e reparou que uma luz saia do portal.

-Malfoy olha pra lá.Disse Gina apontando para o portal.

Ele o fez, então chegaram mais perto e tocaram a porta atravessando-na entraram no lugar.

-Claro!disse Gina A senha só poderia ser Malfoy's e Weasley's já que todos que passaram por aqui tinham o mesmo sobrenome.Vem vamos entrar.

-Eu já tava indo Weasley.

-Nossa que lugar.

-Realmente é bonito.

-Será que da pra parar de me chamar de Weasley, Malfoy??

-Sim Srtª Weasley. Digo Virginia.

-Ok então, Draco.

-Primeiro quem te autorizou a dizer meu nome? E segundo como você sabe meu nome se todo mundo me chama de Malfoy?

-É realmente muito difícil não saber seu nome já que praticamente todas as meninas do dormitório ficavam dizendo "Ai, o Draco Malfoy é lindo" "É mesmo ele é o garoto mais perfeito de Hogwarts" "Vocês viram hoje? A aquela idiota da Parkinson tava agarrando o Draquinho".disse Gina tentando imitar as colegas de quarto E também tem a Sophie uma de suas "amigas" ela fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos.

-O que você quer dizer com "amigas" Draco imitou o gesto de Gina.

-Ah, não se faça de cínico, mas deixa quieto.Será que você poderia fazer o favor de me chamar de Gina, é que todo mundo me chama assim.

-Claro que não!Eu não sou todo mundo vou te chamar de Virginia.

-Ninguém merece! Sabe a Sophie tinha um pouquinho de razão.

-Em que?

-Você não é tão chato assim Draco parou e olhou para Gina Quero dizer só às vezes.

Eles iam conversando e andando por uma floresta, ela tinha arvores muito altas, mas bem espaçosas e como estava de dia entrava bastante luz, tinha uma brisa suave e muito boa, era uma floresta no inicio mas dava pra ver que ao longe tinha uma praia com águas claras e cristalinas.

-Draco que horas são?

-03:50

-Nossa vamos voltar quem sabe amanha agente não pode vir...Digo temos detenção, mas...

-Eu já entendi, você quer ficar com a minha ilustre e agradável companhia.

-Lá vem você de novo, pois pode sab...

-Calma só to brincando, mas eu acho que podemos vir aqui sim.

-Ok então.

Andaram calados durante mais alguns minutos e chagaram a porta, mas esta estava fechada.

-Malfoy's e Weasley's não funcionou

-Malfoy's e Weasley's foi a vez de Draco

-Por que não abre?

-Eu não sei, mas temos que sair daqui.

-Vamos ver o que diz aquela pagina do livro.

-Uau! Você foi esperta em arrancar a página do livro, estou surpreso não sabia que Weasley's tinham cérebro.

-Droga você consegue ser realmente insuportável, não que eu tivesse duvidas claro.

-Eu não resisti né, eu não sou de ferro qual é.

Enquanto isso Gina lia atentamente o papel.

-Isso só pode ser piada, é claro que é, não tem outra solução dizia Gina andando de um lado ao outro com a folha nas mãos.

-O que foi agora?

-Você não tem idéia do que ta escrito aqui, leia esse ultimo pedaço disse gina passando o pergaminho pra mão dele.

_-Ps: Quando passarem pelo portal ele será fechado, e só sairão de lá se um lindo beijo for dado, nem sempre ele será necessário, mas como é a primeira vez que entrarão o momento deve ser memorizado. Durante as próximas vezes à senha de entrada será a mesma da saída. As iniciais ai acima eram de pessoas que se odiavam e após um tempo se apaixonaram, reparem os sobrenomes são capazes de reconhecer?Os seus destinos serão os mesmos._

Qual é o problema? Perguntou Draco Até onde eu sei nós vamos ter que dar um"lindo beijo" em alguém pra sair desse lugar que no dia seguinte pretendemos voltar certo?

-Mais ou menos.

-Por que? Será que eu posso saber senhora da razão.disse ironicamente

-Te garanto que agora não é hora pra ser irônico Pensa um pouquinho garanto que não vai doer.

Draco colocou a mão no queixo e fez pose de quem esta pensando e do nada começa a gritar:

-Ai! AAAIII!!

-O que foi, o que você tem?

-Pensar doeu sabia?

-Você é mais ridículo do que eu pensava

-Ai, perdeu seu senso de humor é?

-No momento ele está impossibilitado de agir, presta atenção nós vamos ter que dar um beijo em alguém pra sair daqui certo?Ou vai querer que eu explique com maçães e laranjas?

-Não ta ótimo assim, obrigado.

-Bom ate ai tudo bem, mas ate onde eu sei não tem mais ninguém alem de nós dois nesse maldito lugar, entendeu o problema?

-Você não ta me dizendo que eu vou ter que te beijar ele fez uma cara de nojo igual a dela Ou ta?

-Pior que to, e se você não reparou as iniciais dos sobrenomes são todas M & W, ou seja, Malfoy's e Weasley's.

-Realmente a pessoa que inventou essa piada tem um péssimo senso de humor.

-Nisso eu concordo, mas pena que não é piada .Gina imitou Draco

-Ok, vamos por parte eu quero sair daqui mas pra isso eu tenho que te beijar e tem que ser lindo ainda por cima.Que merda!

Gina fez uma cara de indignação do tipo "Quem ele pensa que é pra insinuar e me beijar é uma merda".

-Não, eu não quis dizer que te beijar é uma merda, até porque eu nunca o fiz, eu realmente não sei... quer dizer não é uma merda porque afinal você ate que é bem bonita pra uma Weasley entende...e a propósito suas pernas são lindas.

-Eu te odeio por isso.

-Foi um elogio, não espero por outros.Eu vou arranjar um jeito da gente sair daqui.

E Draco foi ate a porta e quando ia tocar nela foi novamente arremessado pra longe.

-Eu realmente acho que as portas não têm atração por você.

-Isso já ta virando costume, onde já se viu um Malfoy sendo arremessado por uma _simples_ porta!

-Até que é divertido.

-Ah claro, diz isso porque não é você.

-As portas não me arremessariam.

-E por que não?

-Porque elas não teriam coragem.

-Desde quando portas têm coragem?

-Desde agora, ora!

-Me ajuda a levantar?

-Claro.

Gina foi ate o local que Draco estava e estendeu a mão pra ela e em menos de um segundo Gina estava caída só que não era não chão e sim no colo de Draco.

-As portas podem não ter coragem, mas eu tenho.

Nem deu tempo dela responder pq logo em seguida ele a beijou fazendo com que a mesma luz iluminasse a porta então eles pararam de se beijar e tocaram novamente na porta e novamente atravessaram-na.

-Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu?disse Gina.

-Eu só fiz isso porque queria sair de lá.

-Pelo menos você fez alguma coisa que preste

-Vamos deixar essa estante só um pouco afastada para que possamos entrar amanha ou outro dia.

-O bom disso tudo é que nas próximas vezes que entrarmos não precisaremos nos beijar de novo.

-Qual é eu sei que você gostou.

Gina ia responder mas foi interrompida pela voz da professora

-Muito bem vejo que conseguiram fazer um ótimo trabalho, amanha vocês irão limpar os armários de vassouras que a propósito esta precisando de uma faxina.A detenção de vocês será de uma semana

-Que horas amanha?perguntou Draco totalmente desinteressado

-21:00, todos os dias o horário será o mesmo depois eu vou mandar um calendário de detenções.Podem ir e boa noite

Os dois saíram da biblioteca em silencio e só se falaram quando já estavam longe da prof.

-Bom até manha disse Gina

-Até, boa noite.

-Pra você também.

E foram em direções opostas.Gina e Draco chegaram em seus quartos e foram direto tomar banho ao sair draco foi logo dormir gina ia fazer o mesmo, mas viu que tinha um bilhete em sua cama que provavelmente Sophie tinha deixado "Gina me acorde quando chegar" então ela chegou perto e falou bem baixinho pra não acordar as meninas do quarto:

-Sophie?Sophie sou eu Gina, já cheguei.

-Hun...Como é que é?

-Sou eu Gina

-Ah gina é você que bom porque temos uma conversa pendente lembra?


	3. O Segredo de Gina

Capitulo Três

O segredo de Gina

Gina tinha realmente esquecido sobre essa tal conversa na qual ela disse que tinha que contar um segredo a Sophie.

-Ah é lembro sim...Mas tem que ser agora?

-Tem!

-Bom é o seguinte

(_Flash back)_

_Eu tinha ido a uma boate porque tinha acabado de terminar o namoro com um garoto chamado Edward ele era muito gato isso era verdade, mas, era muito infantil sabe?Sem sal nem açúcar e eu tinha ido lá pra comemorar tinha uns quatro dias que eu tinha feito 15 anos e não tinha a menor noção do que ia fazer eu só queria comemorar o fim do namoro e o meu aniversario sozinha, porque lá em casa é humanamente impossível de se fazer isso quando eu fui ate o bar da boate conheci um garoto que tinha a mesma idade que eu, nós conversamos, bebemos de mais, rimos, dançamos e outras coisas...No dia seguinte eu acordei e reparei que não estava no meu quarto e esse quarto que eu estava era muito maior e luxuoso, foi quando eu olhei pro lado e viu um garoto de cabelos loiros platinados e lisos em quanto dormia tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios finos foi quando eu olhei pra mesa de cabeceira e vi uma foto: Era Draco Malfoy e se não era, só podia ser seu clone porque era idêntico._

_-Aahhhhhhr!!! - eu fiquei completamente histérica._

_O garoto levantou assustado com os meus gritos. _

-O_ que foi?E quem é você?_

_-A pergunta é: quem é **você**?_

_-Dylan Malfoy, prazer. E você é a ruivinha de ontem a noite que terminou com o namorado sem sal e tava comemorando, né?_

_-É. E sinto lhe informar que você passou a noite com uma Weasley._

_-Serio?_

_-Ah sim é serio!_

_-E qual é o problema?_

_-O problema é que eu simplesmente passei a noite com o primo eu suponho do estúpido do Draco Malfoy, esse é o problema._

_-Ah não! Como eu só me toquei agora! Não vai me dizer que você é a irmã do babaca do Ronald Weasley. A propósito o Draco nem é tão estúpido assim!_

_-Sou eu mesma e o Rony também nem é tão babaca quanto você pensa._

_-Ele eu num sei, mas já a irmã é sem comparação porque olha ruivinha de babaca você não tem nada. - deu um sorriso malicioso_

_-Cala a boca! E eu que ainda tinha esperanças de não ter acontecido nada durante a noite. E que essa historia não saia desse quarto pode ter certeza que vai ser melhor pros dois - Eu tava quase saindo do quarto e_ _disse: - Não ouse a contar o que aconteceu aqui pro idiota do seu primo!_

_-Só mais uma coisa._

_-O que é?_

_-Eu acho melhor você colocar a roupa antes de ir embora._

_Foi ai que eu percebi que só tava enrolada no lençol.  
(Fim de flash back)_

-E foi isso que aconteceu Sophie. - E Gina suspirou por três motivos: um: imagina se o Malfoy soubesse disso, dois: lembrou do que sentiu quando conversava com Dylan antes do incidente ele é um cara tão legal, e três: estava exausta.

-Nossa Gina eu ainda não acredito.

-Mas pode acreditar porque é verdade cada palavra do que eu disse bom eu já vou dormir.

Gina foi pra sua cama e logo que deitou adormeceu e Sophie voltou a dormir, mal elas sabiam que Lívia fingia que estava dormindo e gravou toda a conversa.

No dia seguinte elas acordaram e foram tomar café por um milagre de Merlin os professores estavam em uma reunião de sabe-se lá o que em sabe-se lá onde do castelo.

De repente todo o salão ficou em silencio para ouvir o quem tinha na batido na taca pedindo atenção.Gina, Sophie e o resto das pessoas no salão olharam para a mesa dos professores e viram Lívia em pé.

-O que ela quer agora Gin?

-Sei lá Sophy.

-Eu queria que todos vocês ouvissem essa linda gravação que eu tenho. Claro que algumas pessoas sairão ganhando, outras se divertindo e outras perdendo E ela olhou na direção das duas e pronunciou o feitiço para que todos ouvissem o que era tão importante.

-Merda!foi a única coisa que Gina disse antes de sair do salão com ao reconhecer a sua voz na parte em que ela acorda Sophie.

-Gina...Ginaaaaaa...Calma não fica assim agente vai dar o troco pra Lívia e por falar nela aquelazinha vai ficar com o rosto roxo porque eu sem querer dei um soco nela.

-Como eu posso ficar calma se toda a escola sabe do que aconteceu? Mesmo assim valeu pelo soco Gina tava quase chorando

-Olha como eu não sei, mas que agente vai se vingar isso vai, pode ter certeza.Mas por que a Lívia fez isso com você?

-Porque ano passado ela era apaixonada pelo Rony e tinha me pedido ajuda pra que eles ficassem juntos e eu neguei porque eu disse que ele amava a Mione de verdade e ela também amava ele, dai ela me disse que isso não ia ficar assim e que ia achar o momento perfeito pra acabar comigo depois disso nunca mais falou comigo, essa foi a oportunidade perfeita de estragar a minha reputação que já não é muita.

-Ah mas essa Lívia me paga.

-Bom eu tenho detenção hoje e...

Uma coruja cinza de olhos azuis pousou em seu ombro, Gina pegou o papel, ela esperava que a coruja fosse embora, mas não ela estava esperando uma resposta. Então Gina abriu o bilhete que dizia.

_Virginia,_

_Podemos nos encontrar daqui a vinte minutos na biblioteca, porque agora é hora do almoço e não vai ter ninguém lá._

_Espero sua resposta_

_D.M_

-De quem é hein Gina?perguntou Sophie e Gina pensou"curiosa como sempre"

-É de...han...de...ninguém ora.

-Ninguém, não manda corujas.Ah chega de tentar me enganar da logo aqui Sophie puxou o papel da mão dela

-Não me devolve mas o esforço de Gina foi em vão Por favor não lê.

Sophie nem leu o bilhete só passou o olho muito rápido pela letra e logo em seguida devolveu o bilhete.

-Calma eu nem li só queria olhar a letra, que por acaso eu conheço muito bem.

-É, puxa então deve ser engano porque que eu saiba você não conhece a letra de nenhum dos meus irmãos que não estudam em Hogwarts. nossa que desculpa mais esfarrapada nem eu acreditaria.

-Uhum sei, mas eu fico surpresa em saber que o Draco é seu irmão também.

-Não, não é Gina tentava negar em vão.

-Somos amigas ou não?O que ele quer com você.

-Bom ele quer encontrar comigo na biblioteca.

-Por que?

-Porque ontem durante a detenção nós descobrimos tipo uma passagem secreta, só que ela tem uma profecia que diz que o segredo não pode ser revelado e esta destinada a alguns Malfoy's e Weasley's. Por favor, não pergunte mais nada sobre isso.

-Ok.bye

-Bye

Gina pegou o tinteiro e escreveu no verso do pergaminho.

_Ok, podemos sim._

_V.W_

Gina chegou na biblioteca cinco minutos antes da hora marcada, mas Draco já estava lá.

-Que historia é essa sua e do Dylan?

-Bem... É...Que - Gina começou a chorar - Por favor, não peça pra eu contar o que você e todos os outros já ouviram aquilo foi tudo.

Eles ouviram barulho de vozes no fim do corredor.

-Anda vem - disse Draco - Malfoy's e Weasley's. - e eles atravessaram o portal.

Eles entraram e continuaram a conversar e ela recomeçou a chorar

-Calma Virginia não fica assim, quem foi que fez isso você sabe?

-Eu tenho certeza de que foi a Lívia, aquela estúpida sangue-ruim.

-Fico feliz em saber que você também não gosta de alguns sangues-ruins...Mas como você tem certeza de foi ela.

Gina contou a historia da Lívia sobre o Rony e tal.

-Olha sei que não somos amigos nem nada, mas eu vou pensar em alguma coisa pra te ajudar.

-Obrigada.

-Sabe alguns Sonserinos são assim, saem por ai bebem (sem dar vexame claro) "ficam" com pessoas sem saber e só se dão conta disso no dia seguinte, obvio que eu sei que você não gosta de parecer com um Sonserino é só um comentário.

-Nada a ver sabe, eu achava que os Sonserinos eram tudo de ruim, mas depois que agente começou a se falar eu vejo que nem todos são assim.Eu queria tanto mudar.

-Mudar como?

-Ah sei lá, talvez a maneira de agir e me vestir, me desligar de pessoas que nem valem a pena, conhecer pessoas novas, mudar sabe?

-Uhum

-Bom eu tenho que ir porque agora eu tenho aula com o Snape.

-Ah, boa sorte, odeio ele.

-Serio? Achei que não.

-Achar não é garantia de nada.

-Você tem razão, bom tchau...er...Sinceramente você vai ficar aqui?

-Acho que só mais um pouco por que?

-Eu pensei que agente podia se encontrar antes da detenção e dar uma volta por aqui.

-Ah claro.

-Malfoy's e Weasley's.

E Gina atravessou o portal como já havia feito algumas vezes ao que parece ninguém notou a presença de Gina durante o percurso ate sua Sala Comunal.

O resto da semana foi uma droga, tirando os passeios que Draco e Gina faziam no Portal e as conversas que tinha o resto era péssimo, ninguém falava com Gina todos olhavam pra ela como se fosse um verme. Ela teve que aturar um Rony completamente histérico chamando ela de vagabunda, um Potter e uma Granger olhando pra ela de cara feia e com nojo, muitas garotas olhavam pra ela com raiva, inveja, ironia, nojo...E teve que aturar também piadinhas de garotos falando que também queriam demonstrações do que ela é capaz de fazer.Nesse exato momento ela estava tomando banho, definitivamente não desceria pra jantar,Sophie disse que ia trazer algo pra ela comer no quarto nesses últimos dias as únicas pessoas que pareciam não ter nenhum sentimento desses em relação a Gina era Sophie e Draco Malfoy, quem diria. Gina saiu do banho colocou uma calça jeans preta com uma blusa também preta que tinha pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes e uma sandália de salto média, sinceramente ela estava de preto pra ver se as pessoas a confundiam com a escuridão.Gina seguiu seu caminho e foi cumprir a detenção, já que era sexta feira e era a ultima detenção que teria, não aconteceu nada de mais ela e draco quase não se falaram porque queriam acabar a detenção logo já que estavam muito cansados.Quando eles acabaram de limpar os armários de vassouras, foram para suas casas.Draco não conseguia dormir ficou pensando durante grande parte da noite como ia ajudar Virginia, "Ate que ela é boa pessoa, não é igual ao babaca do irmão, gosto de conversar com ela e de estar com ela apesar de ser uma Weasley" e foi dormir com esse pensamento.Já Gina estava no Salão Comunal sentada em uma das poltronas fofinhas com a lareira acesa e com a companhia de Sophie.

-Ah! Sophie eu queria tanto mudar.

-Mudar como? - Gina tinha a impressão que já havia escutado isso.

-Ah sei lá, talvez a maneira de agir e me vestir, me desligar de pessoas que nem valem a pena,conhecer pessoas novas, mudar sabe?

-Uhum.

-Você falou as mesmas coisas que o Draco - Logo em seguida Gina colocou a mão na boca e ficou torcendo pra que sua amiga não tivesse escutado o que ela acabara de falar, mas parece que não deu muito certo.

-Como assim "Draco"??

-Que eu saiba esse é o nome dele ne?!

-Uhum, mas é sempre Malfoy pra lá, Malfoy pra cá e nunca foi Draco.

-Não da pra esconder nada de você mesmo ne? - Sophie fez que não com a cabeça - Bom é que eu o Draco depois desses dias de detenção, nós temos nos falado muito e eu percebi que ele não é tão insuportável quanto eu pensei.

-Que seja Gina, você não me deve explicações, mas olha voltando ao assunto de você querer mudar eu tenho a solução e Draco pode ajudar, mas você vai ter que topar.

-Eu topo tudo, eu não aguento mais, já se passou uma semana e todos me olham como se eu fosse a puta de Hogwarts.

-A minha idéia é a seguinte: eu digo ao Draco que preciso da ajuda dele pra que você mude, ai nós vamos mudar seu visual, tudo cabelo,roupas...Bom as suas companhias terão que ser novas e como ninguém fala com você eu pensei em ter apresentar pra alguns Sonserinos o que você acha?

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia, mas...Onde o Draco entra nessa historia?

-Bom como o Draco é um dos garotos mais populares do colégio eu posso pedir pra ele organizar uma super festa nas masmorras onde será a sua apresentação a todos os Sonserinos que estarão presentes.

-Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

-E por que não daria?

-Ah sei lá olha, eu sou uma Weasley e os Sonserinos praticamente nos odeiam e levando em conta que eu não tenho dinheiro pra comprar muitas roupas e sapatos novos e também pra ir ao salão eu acho que eu não tenho jeito, sou um caso perdido.

-Não pensa assim, em 1º lugar os Sonserinos não odeiam todos os Weasley's pode-se dizer que eles odeiam o seu irmão porque ele vive atrás do idiota do Harry e da Hermione, e quanto ao dinheiro não se preocupe eu vou dar um jeito como você sabe a minha mãe tem a herança dos três maridos que morreram então eu posso pedir a ela pra que ela faça uns cartões de credito pra você, fora que eu ainda tenho a mesada do meu pai e por falar nisso eu preciso de um novo cartão.

-Não Sophie, eu não posso aceitar que sua mãe pague isso pra mim, eu sei que nós nos conhecemos e tal eu gosto muito dela, mas isso já é demais.

-Deixa de ser boba vai, eu já disse que vai dar tudo certo confie em mim eu vou pedir ao Draco pra que ele vá com agente comprar tudo o que você precisa porque ele entende muito sobre moda e com a minha ajudinha vai ficar ótimo!

-Ta bom então eu aceito.

Durante o resto da semana Gina e Sophie ficaram combinando tudo. Sophie ja tinha falado com Draco tudo o que pretendia fazer com Gina e ele aceitou ajudar disse que é sempre bom ter gente nova no grupo mesmo sendo uma Weasley e bonita.Draco e Gina estavam muito mais próximos um do outro graças a essa transformação de Gina. Draco, Gina e Sophie tinham saído todos os dias da semana durante as tardes livres que eles tinham, iam a Hogsmeade passavam horas em butiques, lojas de sapatos tudo de marca caríssimos coisas que Gina jamais pensou que usaria eles compraram: Saias, calças, vestidos, blusas, roupas intimas, meias, botas, sandálias na verdade eles compraram basicamente tudo o que viam pela frente,dos mais variados tamanhos e cores e é obvio que Draco e Sophie também fizeram compras afinal ninguém é de ferro né durante todos os dias da semana eles saiam de Hogwarts sem nada e voltavam cheios de sacolas e caixas.

-Nossa eu não aguento mais vamos parar um pouco vai. - reclamava Gina para os dois que já estavam completamente acostumados a ficarem horas e horas andando e experimentando roupas e acessórios.

-Virginia nós ainda estamos no meio das nossas compras e você já esta cansada.resmungou Draco

-Claro andar cansa sabia?

-Gina nós não podemos parar agora essa é a penúltima vez que viemos ao Beco-Diagonal comprar coisas e falta bem pouco agora olha: maquiagens, perfume, jóias e cintos só isso. - falou Sophie que estava super empolgada com a mudança da amiga.

-E amanha você vem só passar a tarde no salão, agora vamos continuar senão vai ser difícil sair daqui hoje. - continuou Draco

-Ok então vocês venceram, mas amanha vocês vem comigo né?

-Obvio! - responderam os dois juntos e logo em seguida os três começaram a rir de uma piada que Sophie tinha contado.

Gina nunca tinha pensado que estar ao lado de Draco Malfoy ira ser tão bom, "Quando eu estou com ele eu sou diferente sabe? Eu sou eu mesma".Isso era o que Gina realmente pensava, ele podia ser tão imprevisível. No dia seguinte eles foram ao salão acompanhar Gina. Ela fez tudo o que tinha direito unhas, cabelo, depilação e entre outras coisas que nem ela mesma sabia que existia (N/A-as pessoas do tal salão são de família trouxa por isso sabem tanta coisa). Todos de Hogwarts conheceriam a nova Gina Weasley a partir de amanhã.

Continua...

N/B: eu nao arrumei os erros entao me desculpem qualquer coisa. A cla nao tem o pc funcionando entao demora mtooo pra ela postar, e eu estou fazendo o favor d posta pra ela+ uma coisa, a fic ja esta toda escrita eh so postar! eu vou tentar fazer isso pra cla sempre q puder. Espero q tenham gostado do cap!!!

e mais uma pequena coisinha: **REVIEWS PLEASEEEE!!! **nao custa mandar uma reviewzinha so pra fazer a coitada da minha amiga cla feliz ne?

bjuxxx e ate a proxima! Cris Anne Malfoy (se quizerem vao dar uma olhada no meu perfil e minhas fics)


	4. A festa e a nova Gina

Capitulo Quatro

A festa...E a nova Gina

Quando chegou a noite Gina estava no quarto se arrumando com Sophie, elas duas agora tinham um dormitório só delas porque como o quinto ano tinha poucas garotas depois da gravação que ouviram todas as meninas passaram pra um único dormitório então Gina e Sophie estavam com um só pra elas. As duas estavam terminando de se arrumar: Sophie estava com uma mini-saia branca plissada, uma blusa preta extremamente colada no corpo e uma sandália preta que amarrava ate a metade da perna o cabelo estava preso no alto com alguns fios caindo no rosto e Gina estava com um vestido vermelho que ia dos tons mais claros aos mais escuros batia um palmo acima do joelho, e uma sandália prata que amarrava ate a metade da perna com alguns brilhos espalhados por ela, seu cabelo estava com alguns cachos espalhados devido ao feitiço poção que haviam lhe ensinado no salão sua maquiagem estava realmente perfeita. Quando deram 23:00 elas estavam passando pela entrada secreta das masmorras.

-Seja você mesma, e no inicio evite contar muito sobre a sua vida, não deixe seus sentimentos atrapalharem seus objetivos. - falou Sophie.

-Por que esta me dizendo isso?

-Por nada é só uma dica.

Quando elas entraram tocava uma musica boa, porem muito alta, obvio que a sala estava com feitiço silenciador porque senão todo colégio já teria acordado, tinham muitas bebidas sem duvida quando os Sonserinos viram Gina ficaram em silencio, teve gente que ate deixou o copo cair no chão o que não é muito comum porque geralmente eles têm autocontrole.

-Draco o que essa Weasley esta fazendo aqui?

-No convite dizia que era uma festa pra uma ocasião especial e ate agora eu não vejo nada de especial. - falou uma garota que Gina veio descobrir depois que se chamava Lavínia.

-Ah, não vê não??Eu não sabia que alem de loira você também era cega Lavínia.

-Antes cega e loira do que uma Weasley.

Gina já ia dar as costas e ir embora mas pensou que ia dar uma de ridícula fora que ceder a pressão dos Sonserinos não seria nada bom pra o começo de sua nova imagem e a frase de Sophie ecoou na sua cabeça "não deixe seus sentimentos atrapalharem seus objetivos".

-Olha só...

-Draco deixa pra lá, eu respondo a quem quiser me perguntar alguma coisa, mas que fiquem avisados que eu não vou me rebaixar. - Gina só viu o pequeno sorriso no rosto de sua amiga quando ouviu essa frase.

-Ooo Weasley, o que você ta fazendo aqui então? - perguntou Pansy (queiram acreditar ou não ela é legal).

-Eu to aqui porque eu quero mudar, literalmente e to disposta a tudo ate a me tornar amigos de Sonserinos, pode parecer ridículo, mas realmente não é muito comum algum Weasley amigo de Sonserinos que definitivamente era algo eu repugnava e agora ate gosto da idéia.

-Mas por que essa mudança? - foi a vez do Zabine falar.

-Porque eu cansei de ser boazinha, de ser vista apenas como a irmã mais nova dos Weasley's, eu cansei do trio imbecil, e realmente eu prefiro as pessoas que falam na cara sabe mesmo que doa e afinal o que é uma vida sem provocações?!?!

-Ok..Isso realmente parece convincente e vamos te dar um voto de confiança. - disse Zabine mais uma vez.

-Mas agora responda uma única pergunta, só pra ver se você é realmente inteligente. Pra que servem as regras? Pra serem respeitadas, Pra serem quebradas, Para que possa tirar proveito.

-Depende muito do ponto de vista e da pessoa que vai responder... - começou Gina.

-Explique-se - falou Pansy.

-Eu diria que pra serem respeitadas porque assim todos iriam acreditar que você é uma pessoa sensata depois eu tiraria proveito dessa situação, quebrando as regras, e obviamente ninguém desconfiaria.

-Nossa ate que você daria uma ótima Sonserina, foi mal por ter te subestimado. - a Lavínia é muito difícil de simpatizar com pessoas, Grifinórios então...mas eu acho que depois desse discurso ela foi com a cara da Gina.

-Já chega de perguntas e vamos logo começar a verdadeira festa.

Eles dançaram a noite toda praticamente só foram para seus dormitórios as 5:30 da manha, sorte que a festa foi de sexta pra sábado.

No dia seguinte Gina e Sophie acordaram 12:00 de tão cansadas que estavam foram logo almoçar, e depois se encontraram no jardim com, Pansy, Draco, Lavínia e Zabine, eles estavam conversando sobre a festa de ontem e combinando o que iam fazer a noite.

-Virginia Molly Weasley que você PENSA que ESTA fazendo com essas cobrinhas inescrupulosas e dissimuladas?!?! - chegou Rony já dando ataque e logo atrás vinham Harry e Hermione.

-Ah..Weasley você é ridículo, eu vou deixar as explicações pra Virgínia - Draco fez questão de enfatizar o nome dela só pra provocar e parece que funcionou.

-DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ CHAMA MINHA IRMAZINHA DE VIRGINIA?

-Desde que eu o chamo de Draco - Rony já ia interromper e Gina fez um sinal com a mão pra que ele deixasse ela continuar - E eu não _penso_, eu _estou_ fazendo o que eu já deveria ter feito a muito tempo.

-E eu posso saber o que é? - obvio que o Harry tinha que se meter na história.

-1º não se meta Potter porque quando eu precisei vocês três viraram as costas pra mim, 2º essas "cobrinhas inescrupulosas e dissimuladas" são meus amigos, 3º não me chame de Gininha ou irmãzinha evite que coloque o _INHA_ no final, ou melhor ainda, evite falar comigo.

-Gina você tem certeza do que ta dizendo?Eles te enfeitiçaram? O que você fez com o seu cabelo? E você Sophie, eu nunca pensei que você fosse a favor dessa loucura.

-Por que eu não seria a favor se Gina é minha melhor amiga e eu a ajudei quando precisou. - respondeu Sophie amargamente.

O cabelo de Gina agora tinha umas luzes vermelhas de tons diferentes.

-Sim pra primeira, não pra segunda e eu faço o que eu quiser com o meu cabelo, portanto me esqueçam, todos vocês.

E assim foi um ouço da tarde de Gina a noite eles foram se arrumar porque iam sair, Gina saiu com os seus novos amigos ela nunca tinha se divertido tanto na vida, quando chegou levou Sophie direto pro quarto ela estava completamente bêbada depois que sua amiga dormiu ela saiu e foi em direção a biblioteca e sentiu uma vontade de entrar no portal.

-Malfoy's e Weasley's. - e mais uma vez ela atravessou o portal.

Gina entrou e estranhou que estivesse de dia, mas resolveu não ligar, assim era melhor pra caminhar, ela caminhou ate a praia molhou os pés e ficou sentada na areia.

-Oi Draco. - Disse Gina ainda de costas

-Virginia, o que faz aqui? E como sabia que era eu?

-Eu tava sem sono e resolvi vir pra cá pra me distrair um pouco eu gosto muito daqui e eu senti a sua presença por isso sabia que era você.

-Eu também gosto muito daqui. - então ele sem sentou ao lado dela na areia.

-Eu ainda acho que nós devíamos dar uma volta por aqui pra ver se achamos alguma coisa alem da floresta e dessa linda praia.

-Nós podemos. Vamos?

-Claro!

E ambos se levantaram e andaram em silencio durante um longo tempo ate Draco perguntar.

-O que você tem?

-Eu não sei explicar por um lado eu to muito feliz de estar com vocês, mas eu me senti muito mal brigando com o Rony hoje.

-Qual é!?Foi a melhor resposta que eu ouvi um Weasley dando ate hoje - e riu um pouco mas logo parou vendo a cara de má que Gina fez pra ele - Você viu ele chamou agente de "cobrinhas inescrupulosas e dissimuladas" ele mereceu, e ele virou as costas quando você mais precisou.To certo ou num to?

-Bom...Eu sei que você ta certo, mas...

-Mas nada.Você está apenas conhecendo o lado divertido, inescrupuloso, asqueroso e dissimulado da vida, quer coisa melhor do que isso.

-Realmente eu acho que não.Mas o que você veio fazer aqui?

-Nada de mais, eu gosto de estar aqui.

-Eu sei que não é só isso, mas se você não confia o suficiente em mim pra contar o que esta acontecendo tudo bem, eu só queria ajudar.

-Não é isso.Na verdade esse lugar me lembra a minha mãe eu não sei por qual motivo, talvez a água me lembre os olhos dela, a paz desse lugar me lembra a tranqüilidade dela e o sol o lindo sorriso que ela tinha.

-Entendo.

-Não, não entende.

-Por que você ta dizendo isso?

-Porque você entenderia? Você tem a sua família que mesmo não tendo dinheiro te ama muito, vocês estão e sempre estarão juntos acima de tudo.

-Mas isso não quer dizer nada.

-Você sabe que sim e a única pessoa que realmente me amou esta morta a sete anos, eu to sozinho no mundo, pode parecer muito dramático e ridículo um Malfoy dizer isso mas eu sinto falta de ter uma família o Lucio não serve pra nada e eu não quero ser como ele.

-Bom eu posso ate não saber como é estar sozinha no mundo, mas uma coisa eu sei.

-O que?

-Sua mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa de você.

-Quem se orgulharia de uma pessoa como eu?

-Muitas pessoas, sua mãe, seus amigos, e...Bom, eu também.

-Obrigado, mas chega de momento depressivo.

-E lá se foi o Draco Malfoy mais sensível que eu já vi em toda a minha vidinha monótona.

-Eu não sei se você sabia, mas eu não sou _sensível._

-Ta bom se você ta dizendo eu acho bom agente voltar né? Mas você é _sensível e fofo..._hahaha.

-Não sou!

-Ah é sim, tão fofinho. - Gina apertou a bochecha dele.

-Me chama de sensível, frágil, fofinho e agora aperta a minha bochecha?!?!É demais pra mim.

-Num precisa ficar irritado, eu só tava brincando. - ela abaixou a cabeça e fez um biquinho fingindo estar triste.

-Eu também, eu sei que sou fofo e quem é que num quer me apertar, agora o sensível, tenha certeza que não. - e colocou o sorriso mais cínico que alguém pode fazer e disse: - Quer que eu te prove?

-Não eu já me sinto bem assim.

-Tem sido legal ter uma Weasley com agente.

-Eu também acho que tem sido legal ter um Malfoy andando comigo.

-Viu? Eu não sou tão mal quanto as pessoas dizem por aí.

-É o que tem parecido e eu acho que você não é tão perfeito como você diz.

-Como ousa dizer isso, eu sou muito perfeito.

-Ah claro!

-Obvio que eu sou perfeito em tudo, na realidade eu acho que você só ta dizendo isso por que quer que eu te prove o quão perfeito eu posso ser.

-Nossa como foi que você descobriu? Eu não vejo a hora de você me mostrar tudo o que é capaz.

-Tem certeza?

-Fala serio eu só to brincando.

-Mas eu não.

-Você ta me desafiando ou é só impressão minha?

-Não sei, mas eu acho que você pode encarar como um desafio.

Gina nem processou a resposta que ele tinha dado, porque ela foi surpreendida pelos braços de Draco, envolvendo sua cintura, e seus lábios encostando-se aos seus de uma forma tão intensa que mal pensavam no que faziam quando eles se separaram ficaram um olhando pro outro ate Gina dizer.

-Esse foi um bom desafio.

-Eu sei, sabe, não é pra qualquer uma conseguir beijar Draco Malfoy. Considere-se honrada.

-Claro majestade. - e ela fez uma reverencia que fez com que Draco risse.

-Qual é a graça?

-Você parece um elfo-doméstico.

-É realmente muito engraçado, mas eu já vou dormir.

-Eu também, afinal já são 4:45 e ainda pretendo aproveitar o meu domingo, nem que seja na minha cama rodeado de garotas.

-Realmente você não tem jeito.

-Não precisa ficar assim você também ta convidada pra minha "festinha".

-Eu acho bom você correr...

Gina começou a correr atrás de Draco pela orla da praia, molhando seus pés com a água que batia e Draco era muito mais rápido que ela, mas por um milagre ela o alcançou e pulou em cima dele literalmente, fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão sendo que ele estava por cima(N/A:sortuda!!!).

-Mas se você preferir pode ser agora mesmo. - disse Draco com um sorriso lindo.

-Na verdade eu prefiro que não seja agora, ou melhor, nunca enquanto eu tiver minha sanidade mental normalizada.

-Vamos embora vai, aqui já ta ate anoitecendo.

Eles caminharam mais um pouco e juntos disseram.

-Malfoy's e Weasley's. - e mais uma vez atravessaram o portal.


	5. A Vingança

Capitulo Cinco

A Vingança

Draco foi para o seu dormitório estava louco pra deitar em sua cama mas não sem antes tomar um banho e foi exatamente o que fez, entrou no banheiro tomou um banho bem gelado, era incrível como ele se sentia bem ao tomar banho gelado, e logo depois saiu do banho e foi deitar e pensou " Por que será que esse portal me faz agir tão naturalmente".

Gina chegou no seu dormitório exatamente na mesma hora em que Draco chegou no seu, e ela fez a mesma coisa que ele. Entrou no banheiro tomou um banho bem quente, era incrível como ela se sentia bem ao tomar banho quente, e logo depois saiu do banho e foi deitar e pensou "Por que será que esse portal me faz agir tão naturalmente".

E ambos dormiram.No domingo parece que Draco realmente fez a tal festa porque ele não apareceu e Gina e Sophie ficaram no quarto colocando a conversa em dia porque entre amigas mesmo que não tenha assunto tem sempre uma conversa.Então do mesmo jeito que o dia começou ele terminou e foram dormir pra logo chegar segunda.

-Sophie que livro é esse? - perguntou Gina na manha seguinte para a amiga.

-É um livro que eu ganhei da minha mãe, ele ensina a fazer algumas poções e feitiços pra armações e coisas do tipo e quase como os logros dos seus irmãos e tem uma outra parte que fala sobre profecias, simpatias e pactos.

-Ah - Gina já estava morrendo de curiosidade.

-Eu tava pensando se agente não podia fazer uma brincadeirinha com a nossa amiguinha Lívia.

-Eu não sei eu acho que nós não devíamos ser tão cruéis com ela, coitada. - ambas se olharam e riram.

-É claro que nós vamos fazer alguma coisa.

-Ela vai se arrepender.

Uma das coisas que essas duas tinham de interessante é que elas eram capazes de quase todas às vezes terem as mesmas idéias, pensarem as mesmas coisas, ou lembrarem de fatos na mesma hora, as duas juntas era uma dupla perfeita.

Gina e Sophie passaram boa parte das aulas procurando no livro algo que pudessem fazer com Lívia, em algumas aulas elas sentaram no fundo da sala pra tentarem passar despercebidas e parece que funcionou, faltaram ate a aula de adivinhação.

-Gina, são exatamente 10:30 da manha. - avisou Sophie

-Certo, o almoço é ao 12:30 agente tem esse tempo todo pra colocar o nosso plano em ação.

Elas pregaram bilhetes em letras grandes no mural da escola que dizia o seguinte "As 12:00 estejam em frente a escada principal, vocês não vão se arrepender.

Obvio que foi escrito por magia porque nenhuma das duas era idiota de escrever a mão e terem suas letras identificadas, feito isso correram para o dormitório delas e se sentaram no chão.

-Me dá o giz. - disse Gina

-Toma aqui.- disse Sophie entregando o giz a Gina.

A mesma fez um circulo com giz branco e dentro do circulo uma lua em azul.

-Aqui diz que o pó tem que ser preparado assim: desenhe um circulo branco com uma lua azul dentro, deve ser feito com giz...

-Tá feito.

-As pessoas devem se ajoelhar dentro apenas do circulo - elas o fizeram - Coloque uma taça de vidro dentro da lua, pegue os ingredientes e misture-os o máximo que puder, feito isso misture com o liquido transparente, agora mentalizem o que querem que aconteça, só pense nisso, e o liquido passara a ser um pó incolor que só poderá ser visto pelas pessoas que o fizeram.

Foi o que elas fizeram.

-Eu quero que a Lívia pague por tudo o que fez e por tudo que ainda vai fazer. - pensou Gina.

-Que aquela aproveitadora se dane, passe a maior vergonha na frente de toda a escola, e que pague pelo que fez. - pensou Sophie.

Elas abriram os olhos e viram.

-Sophie esse livro realmente é perfeito, espero que funcione!

-Vai funcionar Gina, vai funcionar.Mas agora eu preciso que você avise o Draco.

-Avisar o que?

-Diga a ele que tem que aparecer com o resto dos Sonserinos lá na escada, porque eles vão ler o bilhete e não vão se importar.

-Precisa mesmo?

-Claro! Eles são uma das partes mais importantes do plano, você sabe que os sonserinos não deixam o fato passar em branco tão facilmente, o Draco deve estar agora na aula de...

-Ele ta em tempo livre agora, já que são 11:40.

-Nossa Gina, você anda com o horário do sétimo ano é?

-Não, mas eu tenho um irmão que estuda no sétimo ano e os horários são quase os mesmos, te encontro na porta do banheiro feminino do 3º andar, e não esqueça o pó.

-Ok.

Gina saiu do quarto e começou a percorrer a escola pensando que se ela fosse Draco onde estaria em seu tempo livre, o que não ajudou muito.A resposta veio mais rápida que o esperado Gina viu Draco andando pela parte isolada do jardim e correu até ele.

-Draco! - Gina tava um pouco corada de tanto correr e mal conseguia falar.

-Virginia o que te trás aqui, sinto informar mas a festa já acabou você esta atrasada, ela foi ontem eu sinto muito.

-Não eu definitivamente não vim pra isso,mas quer dizer que você fez mesmo a tal festa, bom eu só vim avisar que você, a Lavínia, a Pansy, o Zabinni e todo o resto não podem faltar hoje entre 12:20 e 12:30 na escada principal.

-Por que eu iria?E por que você ta falando tão rápido?

-Você iria porque vai se divertir e eu mal consigo falar porque to com pressa mas por favor aparece lá.

-Tá bom eu vou.

-Ok, contanto que todos apareçam ta ótimo.

E Gina saiu correndo quando chegou na porta do banheiro eram exatamente 12:00 e Sophie já a esperava.

-Recado dado - disse Gina se recuperando da corrida.

-Agora só falta a Lívia e suas seguidoras virem pro banheiro...

-Retocar a maquiagem - disseram as duas juntas usando o mesmo tom que Lívia costumava usar.

-Lá vêm elas.

As garotas entraram no banheiro, penduraram as mochilas em um cabideiro e foram lavar o rosto na outra extremidade do banheiro.Essa foi a oportunidade perfeita Gina e Sophie abriram a mochila de Lívia e espalharam o pó em tudo o que tinha na mochila, inclusive na maquiagem.

Sophie e Gina desceram e se juntaram aos Sonserinos que estavam logo na frente da escada.

-Pronto, ta feito!disse Gina a Draco.

-Tá feito o que?

Nesse mesmo instante vinha Lívia e suas amigas no topo da escada.

-Fica olhando. - foi a única coisa que Gina respondeu.

Do nada Lívia começa a rir e dançar descontroladamente descendo as escadas, e o pior acontece, ela tropeça em seus próprios pés e rola escada abaixo, quando ela chega no ultimo degrau conseguiu se reerguer com seu ultimo fio de dignidade,ela simplesmente estava acabada tinha um pequeno arranhão em seu rosto, seu cabelo estava todo horrível, o pequeno salto do sapato da escola estava quebrado e sua saia tinha ficado presa em um gancho quase imperceptível de uma estatua que no momento em que ela resolveu dar um passo a saia rasgou literalmente. As pessoas que estavam com expressões chocadas e com pena caíram na gargalhada quando viram a cena, e o melhor Colin Creevy tava tirando foto.

Lívia com muita raiva e vergonha saiu mancando, descabelada e sem saia pelo corredor.

-Me digam que vocês não tem nada a ver com isso. - disse Pansy em um misto falsa preocupação por Lívia e surpresa pelo plano.

-Nos sentimos mas que ninguém, pena da Lívia ela não merecia isso - disse Sophie fingindo falsa emoção e depois começando a rir o que fez com que o grupo risse também.

-Agora é serio, vocês tiveram alguma coisa a ver com isso?- perguntou Zabinni

-Você ta brincando?!Elas tiveram tudo a ver com isso - respondeu Draco.

-Ela merece muito mais que isso, acho que a cena de hoje é só o começo.

-Tá ai gostei desse plano é um dos mais engraçados que eu já vi na minha vida. - comentou Lavinia.

-Nós estamos pensando em fazer uma festa de Halloween lá na Casa dos Gritos. - Pansy dizia.

-Uau!Lá é um bom lugar pra esse tipo de festa - comentou Gina.

-É realmente um lugar e tanto! - exclamou Zabinni.

-Não vejo o por que de tanta emoção, e só mais uma festa. - tinha que ser o Draco.

-Vocês duas estão convidadas obviamente - falou Pansy.

-Vocês vão aparecer lá né??

-Obvio! - disseram Gina e Sophie juntas.

-Agente se vê por ai, tchau.

-Tchau - disseram todos.

Cada um foi por um lado Zabinni e Lavinia foram para a biblioteca acabar de fazer o dever de Historia da Magia. Draco e Pansy foram andar por algum lugar do colégio só pra se ''distrair''. Gina e Sophie iam subindo as escadas rumo ao dormitório.

-Gina?

-O que foi agora, Harry? - respondeu de mau humor.

-Nada, eu só queria saber se você tá precisando de alguma coisa.

-Agora você vem me perguntar se eu preciso de alguma coisa, você só pode estar brincando né?

-Eu to falando serio.

-Pois então guarde essa sua seriedade toda pra quem precisa, porque um dia eu precisei e você nem sequer olhou na minha cara.

-Tudo bem Gina se você prefere assim...

-Eu prefiro. - disse cortando-o - E diga ao Rony pra deixar de ser covarde, e que ele não precisa ficar mandando capacho nenhum atrás de mim.Eu não mordo.

Dito isso virou as costas e continuou seu caminho com Sophie que estava abismada com a frieza que Gina usava com Harry.

-Posso de dizer uma coisa?? - perguntou Sophie.

-Diz. - falou Gina.

-Eu quero morrer sua amiga.

-Nossa ate parece que eu acabei de torturar o Harry com uma imperdoável.

-Fala serio você anda aprendendo a ser tão fria com quem?

-Com ninguém, vai ver é o meu lado obscuro falando mais alto.

-Só você mesmo pra dizer isso.

Passou uma semana desde que Lívia havia caído ''acidentalmente'' da escada, mas a escola só falava nisso o tempo todo.

Gina e Lavinia iam conversando sobre a festa durante o caminho só que elas não sabiam que logo atrás estava Harry e ouvia atentamente tudo o que elas diziam sobre a festa, e como ele ainda estava com raiva devido ao fora que tinha levado decidiu que ia se vingar, não pela Gina mais sim pelos Sonserinos, que ele insistia em acreditar que estavam fazendo mal a Gina.

Chegou o dia da festa (31/10) iria ser as 22:00 na Casa dos Gritos. Gina e Sophie estavam no dormitório se arrumando, Gina estava usando um vestido curto vermelho com alguns detalhes em brilhante prata e calçava uma sandália de salto fino no cabelo ela havia feito um coque e deixou que alguns fios caíssem pelo rosto a maquiagem estava escura porem perfeita estava tudo combinando. Sophie usava um vestido do mesmo tamanho que o de Gina, só que o seu tinha um decote nas costas e era roxo, seu cabelo estava solto e a maquiagem parecida com a de Gina, sua sandália era prata e também era salto agulha.

-Realmente fizemos um ótimo trabalho! - exclamou Sophie animada como sempre.

-É nos realmente fizemos um bom trabalho porque eu to me sentindo bonita.

-Gina você é bonita só que simplesmente não enxerga isso.

-Você já me disse isso antes, mas vamos logo porque a festa já começou.

E lá se foram Gina e Sophie escondidas, passavam fazendo o maior silêncio possível pelos corredores ate que...

-Miau, Miau.

-Sophie você quer parar de miar - disse Gina achando que fosse a amiga.

-Não sou eu, eu achei que fosse você. - respondeu Sophie.

-Miauuuuuu...

As duas se olharam no meio da escuridão e viraram para o local de onde vinha o som, a única coisa que viram foi os olhos de Madame Nora.

Elas começaram a ouvir passos se aproximando e temendo que fosse Filch saíram correndo com a maior velocidade possível pra fora do castelo e elas definitivamente conseguiram entrar no salgueiro lutador sem que fossem espancadas pelo mesmo.

Na correria Gina nem percebeu que tinha deixado sua pulseira favorita cair e quem a pegou foi Harry e era ele que estava no corredor, pois Filch ainda estava longe, a festa estava ótima e logo que chegaram foram vistas por Zabinni e Draco que vieram falar com elas.

-Então quer dizer que a Grifinoria certinha chamada Virginia veio a festa né.- implicou Draco

-É eu vim. Eu resolvi ver como a festa dos Sonserinos maus e agressores de pessoas indefesas anda, sem ofensas Zabinni.- disse Gina.

-Sem ofensa - repetiu Zabinni.

-Gente vamos parando por aqui vai a noite só ta começando - falou Sophie fazendo a voz mais calma possível.

-Foi ele que começou a implicar comigo vocês viram - respondeu Gina como se fosse uma criança.

-Mas ela rebateu e isso é muito feio, vocês viram - respondeu Draco também como se fosse uma criança mimada.

-Eu não vi nada - responderam Zabinni e Sophie juntos.

-Aí você quer dançar?- pergunta Zabinni a Sophie.

-Não sei, onde esta a Lavínia você não deveria estar com ela?

-Deveria, mas nós terminamos a três ontens atrás. - respondeu e os dois riram um pouco do que ele havia falado "ontens atrás".

-Eu sinto muito.Mas o que passou, passou e vamos dançar. - E saíram rumo a pista de dança.

-Lá se vão as mentes apaziguadoras de um Malfoy e uma Weasley. - disse Draco como se lamentasse.

-É pelo que parece vamos ter que nos aturar os resto da noite, a menos é claro que você tenha algo melhor a fazer - falou Gina encarando-o nos olhos.

-Eu acho que não. Vem vamos dançar também.

E Draco saiu puxando Gina ate o meio da pista onde começaram a dançar.

ZZabinni e SophieZ

-Zabinni eu não acredito no que to vendo.

-O que?Fala mais alto - disse Zabinni porque ele de fato não ouvia nada devido a musica. Então Sophie chegou mais perto e repetiu.

-Eu não acredito no que to vendo. - então imediatamente Zabinni se virou para olhar o mesmo que Sophie.

-Mas que beleza! Parece que eles realmente perceberam que se merecem. - comentou Zabinni no ouvido de Sophie.

-Não, eles não perceberam, mas gosto de vê-los juntos.

-Talvez agente possa fazer alguma coisa.

-O que, por exemplo? - perguntou Sophie.

-Depois agente vê isso, mas agora temos outras coisas a fazer.

-Ah é? Do tipo? - perguntou Sophie já sabendo a resposta.

E logo em seguida Zabinni a beijou.

Z Draco e Gina

-Draco eu não acredito no que vejo. - comentou Gina surpresa

-O que você vê?? - Draco foi capaz de ouvi-la porque eles estavam dançando bem mais colados do que Zabinni e Sophie antes.

-A Sophie e o Zabinni se beijando! Que fofo. - Draco olhou na direção dos dois e disse:

-Eu já sabia que cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria, eles não se tocam que se merecem.

-Eles ficam bonitos juntos.

-Eu não acredito nas coisas que faço.

-Por que você ta dizendo isso Draco?Você fez algo que não devia?

-Ainda não, mas eu vou fazer.

-Do que...

Draco simplesmente agarrou Gina literalmente, e nem deixou que ela continuasse a frase de tão desesperado que tava de vontade de poder beijá-la.Pode-se dizer que Gina não estava achando ruim.Quando eles se separaram Draco começou a falar.

-Acabei de fazer algo errado.

-Diz isso só porque beijou a mim, mas se fosse a Pansy, a Lavinia ou a Sophie não seria errado.

-É só impressão minha ou eu sinto uma pontinha de ciúme nas suas palavras?

-Não, não é impressão não! - ''Gina pelo amor que você tem a sua vida conserta essa frase agora, ta ficando louca?" - Digo eu não tenho ciúmes simplesmente tenho pena do que você faz com as garotas por ai, e me da raiva de pensar que você não presta.

-Uhum eu acredito no que você diz - falou ele cinicamente.

-Então não acredite se não quiser. - ela já tava ficando irritada.

-Não calma, eu acredito - e fez aquela cara de tipo só em sonho que eu acredito em você, mas Gina nem percebeu.

-Eu acho que vou pro colégio to meio cansada da semana.

-Eu vou com você mas vamos dançar e beber só mais um pouquinho?

-Ta bom.

Draco e Gina dançaram mais umas cinco musicas e beberam muito.Eles vinham andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts tentando não fazer barulho porque eles estavam muito bêbados e isso raramente acontece a Draco.

-Ziina voze é um encanto ze Weaszley.

-Eu zei Malfoy voze tambem é um encanto ze Draco...digo ao contrario eu azo.

-Ta doidona ai.

-Quem está ai? - perguntou uma voz vinda do alem o que fez com que os dois tomassem um enorme susto e voltassem um pouco ao normal.

-Não responde - cochichou Draco no ouvido de Gina.

-Lumus - disse a voz, que eles identificaram ser a da professora McGonagal.

Foi quando eles sentiram uma claridade enorme entrando nos olhos e iluminando o ambiente em que estavam.

-O que fazem aqui Sr. Malfoy e Srtª.Weasley? - perguntou a professora.

-Err...bem - tentava se explicar Gina.

-Bom é que professora, nós não conseguíamos dormir e resolvemos dar uma volta e nós encontramos e ficamos conversando. - mentia Draco descaramente.

-E como me explicam as roupas de festa? E vocês sabem que não é permitido ficar fora de suas salas comunais a partir das 21:00! - falou a professora.

Draco cutucou Gina pra que ela desse alguma idéia.

-Estamos ensaiando para um musical. - disse Gina sem pensar.

-Vocês não me convenceram, portando detenção pros dois. A detenção de vocês será cantar no musical da escola assim o ensaio de vocês não terá sido em vão.

-Mas a escola nem tem musical. - respondeu Draco tentando fugir da detenção.

-Agora tem, a apresentação será no dia 12 de novembro, vocês tem ate dia 2 de novembro para me apresentar a musica que vão cantar.

-Sim senhora - responderam os dois.

-E vão dormir. - dizendo isso a professora se virou e foi embora.

-Mas que droga! Como é que eu vou cantar na frente da escola. - reclamou Gina.

-Se você não tivesse dito que nós estávamos ensaiando para o musical ela não teria arrumado isso pra gente.

-Agora a culpa é minha né Draco, mas na hora todas as suas idéias maravilhosas se foram.

-Mas custava ter pensado em algo melhor?

-Custava, e agora nós vamos ter que cantar de qualquer jeito queira você ou não.

-Nisso você tem razão porque a velha chata vai contar a todos os professores.

-Eu escolho a musica, vou tentar achar uma que seja legal e fácil de decorar. Ok? - propôs Gina.

-Por mim tudo bem, mas eu não vou dançar não.

-Nem eu. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

E assim cada um foi pro seu lado dormir.


	6. A Apresentação

Capitulo seis

A Apresentação.

Gina acordou mais cedo que o normal em um dia de sábado.

-Aff...Tem coisa pior que uma dor de cabeça enorme, uma noite de sono muito curta, ter ficado com Draco ontem na festa e ter que cantar em um musical.

" ate parece que você não gostou" (dizia uma voz irritante)

-SOPHIE ACOOOORDA PELO AMOR DE DEUS VOCE TEM QUE ME AJUDAR!!!ACOOOOORDAAAAA!.

-Gina o que ta acontecendo, para de gritar resmungou Sophie, realmente ninguém merece ser acordada aos berros por uma amiga histérica.

-Ta acontecendo que eu estou com uma dor de cabeça enorme, ontem eu fiquei com Draco na festa e só to dando conta disso hoje e tenho que arranjar uma letra de musica pra mim e pro Draco.

-Pra que a musica?Você vai se declarar?

-Claro que não, mas ontem a noite eu me lembro que nós dois viemos pro colégio e a McGonagal pegou agente no corredor e nos deu detenção.QUE É CANTAR EM UM MUSICAL. Eu tenho que levar a letra ate amanha

-Calma Gina. Olha eu só posso te ajudar em relação a dor de cabeça e a musica agora ao fato de você ter beijado o Draco eu não posso fazer nada. a amiga riu um pouco da cara dela

-Lamento, mas você não pode dizer nada em relação a eu ter beijado o Draco, se bem que foi ele que me beijou, mas ontem eu vi você, ou melhor, nós vimos, eu e Draco vimos você beijando o Zabinni então você não pode fal...

-Chega!disse Sophie rindo de Gina.

- Ai já parei.

-Como é possível você se enrolar nas próprias palavras.

-Eu tambem não, mas e aí como ficam meus problemas?

-Bom pra dor de cabeça tem remédio e entregou uma poção pra Gina E para o musical tem esse CD que eu amo muito o filme é perfeito um dia você tem que ver.

-_High School Musical_? É trouxa?

-Uhum, minha prima a Julie sabe, ela me deu.

-Coloca pra gente ouvir.

Sophie pegou um radio que ela havia ganhado da tia há muito tempo e colocou o CD, Gina simplesmente amou, queria cantar todas as musicas.

-Eu amei Sophie.

-Eu sei é perfeito, mas qual musica você vai escolher??

-Acho que eu vou ficar com _''Start of Something New''_

-Então copia e leva pro Draco ver e entrega a professora.

-Valeu amiga, eu não sei o que faria sem você Gina deu uma abraço em Sophie que somente retribuiu.

Com um simples feitiço Gina fez três copias da musica e saiu do quarto.Ela encontrou Draco na biblioteca lendo um livro de sei lá o que.

-Draco eu consegui a musica ensaia as suas partes que eu ensaio as minhas e no dia agente vê no que da.

Dito isso Gina saiu correndo da biblioteca e foi entregar a outra copia para a professora.

-Toc, Toc, Toc

-Pode entrar

-Professora eu vim entregar a musica que eu e Malfoy iremos cantar.

-Ah sim, eu já havia me esquecido Ela analisou a musica e disse Parece boa.

-A senhora já disse aos outros alunos sobre o Musical??

-Não, mas eu informarei a todos hoje na hora do almoço.

-Então eu já vou.

E como resposta só recebeu um aceno da professora e se retirou o mais rápido possível ela queria encontrar com Sophie, pois Gina havia reparado que no fundo sua amiga estava triste.Ela foi para o dormitório e encontrou Sophie sozinha olhando a janela.

-O que tá acontecendo com você?

-Nada por que?

-Não minta Sophie, eu sei que você tá triste, o que aconteceu com você amiga?

-É o Zabinni.disse a amiga em um suspiro quase inaudível.

-O que ele te fez?

-Bom ontem na festa o Zabinni me beijou e eu me senti muito feliz, você sabe que eu já fiquei com vários garotos e as vezes ficava como uma rotina mas com ele ontem eu senti que tudo era diferente eu me senti amada, feliz e confiante e eu pude perceber que ele sentia o mesmo por mim...e uma lagrima escapou dos olhos de Sophie percorrendo todo seu rosto e logo em seguida varias fizeram o mesmo caminho.

-Mas Sophy até ai eu não vejo nada de mal.

-Aconte Gin que ontem à noite no final da festa eu encontrei o Zabinni se agarrando com a Lavinia e ontem ele me disse que eles tinham terminado.

Gina na mesma hora abraçou Sophie, agora ela sabia porque a amiga estava tão desanimada.

-Olha, talvez ele tenha ficado com a Lavinia pra poder te esquecer.Talvez ele ache que assim a amizade de vocês vai acabar.Por que você não vai e fala com ele?

-É acho que é isso que eu vou fazer mesmo. disse ela já se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro

-Essa é a Sophie que eu conheço.

Assim que sua amiga bateu a porta do quarto Gina se lembrou que tinha de pedir o CD emprestado porque ela queria tentar cantar a musica então Gina se levantou do chão e foi ate a mesinha de cabeceira de Sophy procurar o CD. Ela ouviu batidinhas de leve na janela e viu a coruja de Draco, foi ate a janela abrindo-a para que o animal entrasse.

"_Gininha Querida,"_

_Você me deixou de muito mau humor, pelo simples fato de ter aparecido na minha frente hoje de manha depois da idéia absurda de ontem, é o seguinte você me deixou a letra da musica, mas eu não sei o ritmo como você acha que eu posso cantar alguma coisa?_

_D.M_

_Draquinho Querido,_

_Agente pode se encontrar lá no portal quando acabarmos de almoçar, que por falar nisso eu já to indo. Ah! A McGonagal vai avisar a todos que nós fomos a primeira dupla a se candidatar, vai ser uma beleza, mal posso esperar. Inferno!_

_V.W _

Gina prendeu a carta na coruja levando a resposta e seguiu para o Salão Principal onde ia almoçar com Sophie. Draco recebeu a carta e considerou uma boa idéia o que Gina tinha pensado, tirando claro a informação do que professora ia fazer.

- Silencio por favor, - pedia Dumbledore (N/A:Eu não tive coragem de matar ele, tadinho tão bonzinho) e todos no Salão se calaram - A professora McGonagal gostaria de dar uma noticia a vocês. - Draco e Gina olharam um pro outro e ele mexendo somente os lábios "É agora, vai ser humilhante" ela sorriu e respondeu do mesmo jeito "Eu sei".

-Alunos e alunas, eu gostaria de avisar que este ano nós teremos um Musical aqui no colégio, vocês podem se inscrever após o almoço na lista que ficara presa no mural a apresentação será no 12 de novembro e nos já temos um _Casal_ inscrito, o nosso primeiro e lindo casal confesso que um tanto diferente. Draco e Gina queriam enfiar a cara em um buraco, sendo que o salão se encheu de vozes querendo saber quem era o tal _casal._ O casal de alunos que será a primeira apresentação é Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy um lindo _casal._

-QUE FIQUE BEM CLARO QUE EU SÓ VOU PARTICIPAR DESSA...DESSA COISA PORQUE TO SENDO OBRIGADO!gritava Draco, ele definitivamente havia perdido o controle.

-ISSO! EU TAMBEM, NÃO É JUSTO CANTARMOS OBRIGADOS! - gritava Gina do outro lado do salão.

Draco e Gina se olharam e andavam em passos largos e apressados até a porta, cada um abriu um lado da porta e ao passarem por ela fecharam-na com um estrondo, definitivamente o salão estava silencioso, do lado de fora do salão ambos se olharam viraram de frente pra porta abriram-na novamente e juntos gritaram.

-E NÓS NÃO SOMOS UM _CASAL_!!

E novamente fecharam a porta com um estrondo.

-Que velha mais idiota ela pensa que pode fazer o que quiser...assim me expondo ao ridículo...

-Eu até simpatizava com ela mais aí...não claro tem que me colocar em um droga de musical...arght!- falava Gina andando de um lado ao outro.

-Idiota! - disseram ambos.

-Definitivamente esse foi o melhor show que eu já vi. - falou Zabinni e Sophie vinham na direção deles batendo palmas.

-Cala a boca, Zabinni.

-Nossa, que raiva. - dizia Sophie rindo.

-É melhor você ficar caladinha senão eu acabo com você.

-Uau, Gininha eu ate senti medo agora.

-Droga! - disseram juntos Draco e Gina e foram ensaiar.

Que lugar melhor para se ensaiar do que o portal eles ficaram lá durante horas mas antes, Gina passou no quarto pegou o radio e o cd.

ZZabinni e Sophie

-Esses dois se merecem!

-Também acho Zabinni.

-Eles tinham é que ficar juntos logo.

-Nos podemos armar alguma coisa.

-E o que seria?

-Eu ainda não sei, outro dia a Gina recebeu um bilhete do Draco e ela me disse sobre uma profecia, algo do tipo...

-Agente podia seguir eles e descobrir.

-Isso agente começa amanha!Eu sigo a Gina e você o Draco, e depois agente conta tudo o que descobriu.

-Fechado.

Draco e Gina ensaiaram o resto da semana e não percebiam que eram seguidos então finalmente chegou o dia da apresentação.

Os dois estavam atrás do palco que havia sido montado, pra apresentação. Gina estava com um vestido azul bem simples mas bonito pra ocasião e Draco estava vestido de preto como sempre.

-Draco eu não posso cantar, eu não sei a letra eu não sei nada.

-Virginia relaxa, você ensaiou a semana toda, nós ensaiamos, vai dar tudo certo.

-Agora você quer cantar?

-Eu tenho cara de quem quer cantar? Eu respondo, Não! Mas tanto eu quanto você temos que cantar e...

-Bom e agora eu anuncio a primeira dupla. Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley.

-É agora ou nunca Virginia.

-Acho que eu fico com o nunca.

-Não, anda logo sobe nesse palco e canta.

Logo depois disso ambos subiram ao palco e começaram a cantar.

Start of Something New

High School Musical

_Draco_: Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
_Gina: _ I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
_(D/G):_ I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
_(Gina):_ And right here tonight  
_(D/G):_ This could be the start  
Of something new  
_(Gina): _It feels so right  
To be here with you...oh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart _(Draco): _I feel in my heart _(D/G): _The start of something new  
_(Draco): _ Ohhhh, yeah  
Now who'd of ever thought that...um  
_(D/G):_ We'd both be here tonight...yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter _(Draco): _Brighter, brighter  
_(Gina):_ Oh,With you by my side _(Draco): _By my side  
_(D/G): _I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
_(Gina): _I know it for real  
_(D/G): _This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you..oh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new  
_(Draco):_ I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me...Ohhhh yeah  
_(Gina): _I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
_(D/G):_ Ohhhh  
_(D/G):_ It's a start  
Of somethin' new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you...oh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
_(Gina)_ The start of something new  
_(Draco)_ Start of something new

_(D/G): _Start of something new

Assim que a musica acabou a dupla recebeu muitos aplausos a maioria não acreditava no que tinha visto e ouvido Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley cantando e juntos ainda por cima era inacreditável. Após a apresentação varias outras duplas cantaram e tiveram também sessões individuais. Draco e Gina ficaram um pouco com os amigos que comentavam que eles realmente tinham se saído muito bem.

No outro canto...


	7. Presos?

Capitulo Sete

Presos?

ZZabinni e Sophie

-Nesses dias que eu segui o Draco ele geralmente fazia as coisas normais.

-É a Gina também tirando o fato de que ela ia quase sempre a biblioteca e...

-O Draco também...

-Eles entravam em um portal - disseram Sophie e Zabinni juntos.

-Exatamente, eu acho que esse portal tem a ver com toda a historia da profecia que a Gina não me contou.

-O que eu nos vamos fazer?

-Eu acho melhor nós contarmos a eles o que sabemos.

-Mas o Sophy querida eles não vão acreditar.

-Eu sei mas eu tenho a tal da senha que é Malfoy's e Weasley's.

-Isso quer dizer que podemos provar.

-Exatamente! Vamos!

E dizendo isso Sophie puxou Zabinni e foram falar com os dois.

-Agente tem uma coisa pra contar pra vocês. - começou Sophie.

-Deixa eu adivinhar vocês realmente se tocaram de que se merecem e resolveram ficar juntos. - falava Draco ironicamente.

-Não Draco. Mas por falar nisso nós já estamos juntos. - disse Zabinni.

-Estão?!

-Estamos!?

Disseram Draco, Sophie e Gina juntos.

-Claro que estamos você não se lembra meu amor?

-Quem eu?... Ah, sim claro como pude me esquecer!! - respondia Sophie meio sem jeito porque ela realmente gosta de Zabinni. - É ele me pediu em namoro ante ontem.

-Eu fico muito feliz por vocês, mas qual era a outra coisa?- perguntava Gina curiosa.

-Nós descobrimos o segredo de vocês. - respondia Sophie da forma mais natural possível.

-Que segredo? Vocês tão loucos?!Ha..haha não tem segredo, segredo nenhum.

-A não? Então por que você ta tão nervosa? - foi vez de Zabinni perguntar.

-Ela não ta nervosa Zabinni, só...só ta...feliz por estar cantando. - falou Draco meio atrapalhado.

-Tô? - dizendo isso Gina recebeu um beliscão na bunda, dado logicamente por Draco. - Aiii, doeu! Digo é claro que estou feliz, fala serio eu to estonteante, mas feliz que isso não podia estar...

-Claro o que há de melhor do que cantar na frente da escola toda?

-Pelo amor que vocês tem a Merlin parem de mentir, e Draco depois que você se juntou mais a Gina seu senso de mentira diminuiu, você ta mentindo mal demais. Então Sophie conte a eles.

-Não, conte você eu deixo.

-Bom nós descobrimos que o segredo de vocês é aquele tal de portal que fica atrás da ultima estante da biblioteca e que você iam lá praticamente todo dia...

-E passavam horas lá dentro fazendo sabe-se lá o que.

-Ora Sophie, Zabinni, eu não acredito que vocês nos seguiram todos esses dias e nós não fazemos nada do que vocês estão pensando. Que coisa feia, espionar eu jurava que vocês eram meus amigos. - Gina dizia com seu ar mais ofendido.

-Virginia, cala a boca, sim? - Draco resolveu interromper antes que Gina entregasse tudo.

-E sabemos também que isso tudo tem a ver com uma profecia de Malfoy's e Weasley's e que vocês não são os únicos da família de vocês que encontrou o portal. - continuou Zabinni.

-Se vocês realmente sabem de alguma coisa eu quero provas? - disse Draco.

-Ah é?!Então venham.

E os quatro foram em direção da biblioteca e pararam atrás da ultima prateleira.

-Eu só vejo uma parede de pedra - tentava disfarçar Draco, porque de fato ele tava nervoso afinal ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer se alguém descobrisse o segredo.

-Eu também só vejo uma parede de pedra. - e Gina estava tão nervosa quanto ele.

-Malfoy's e Weasley's - disseram Sophie e Zabinni juntos. E Draco e Gina se olharam.

-Viu não acontece nada, vocês estão loucos isso sim. - ele tentava manter a calma.

Zabinni e Sophie empurraram os dois pra dentro da parede que na mesma hora atravessaram a tal "parede de pedra" e logo em seguida os amigos fizeram o mesmo.

-Acreditam agora? - disseram ambos.

-Ok, vocês venceram. - disse Draco.

-Nós não dissemos nada porque a profecia dizia que o segredo não podia ser revelado e...

-Tudo bem Gina, mas o que tem aqui dentro?

-Já que os dois fizeram o favor de descobrir o segredo não custa nada dar uma volta por aqui né? - falou Draco meio mal humorado porque o único lugar que ele tinha paz tinha sido descoberto, mas feliz por compartilhar o lugar com o seu melhor amigo.

Os quatro amigos andaram juntos o tempo todo pelo lugar entraram na água, se jogaram na areia brincaram fizeram tudo como se ainda fossem verdadeiras crianças.

-Bom, eu e Zabinni já vamos né?

-Ah é claro, vamos. E vocês vão ficar.

-Uhum - disseram ambos.

-Só mais uma pergunta, vocês estão mesmo juntos?

Os dois se olharam, olharam pra Gina, a autora da pergunta, olharam pra Draco e finalmente responderam em uníssono.

-Não - disse Sophie.

-Sim - disse Zabinni.

-Sim - disse Sophie.

-Não - disse Zabinni.

-Afinal, é sim ou não? - realmente depois dessa Draco tinha ficado de mau humor.

-Sim, estamos. - Zabinni respondeu antes que Sophie pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Depois dessa eles disseram a senha e saíram do portal, quanto estavam novamente na biblioteca um pergaminho caiu em frente os dois, Zabinni pegou o pergaminho e leu em voz alta.

_O segredo foi descoberto_

_Se o revelaram não dará certo_

_Se quiserem juntar seus amigos_

_Somente deverão imaginar_

_Como a vida deles será _

_Agora que estão presos lá_

_Pensem no que quiserem_

_Mas tomem cuidado porque as pessoas se ferem_

_Se quiserem salvá-los_

_Terão que libertá-los_

_Do encanto que nesse portal foi jogado_

_Uma semana deve se passar_

_E vocês deverão imaginar_

_O que acontecerá lá_

_No sétimo dia o portal se abrirá_

_Libertando quem ficou lá_

-Nossa que estranho. - comentou Sophie e logo depois o pergaminho se transformou em pó.

-Ate que vai ser divertido imaginar os dois, só que eles não vão gostar nenhum pouco de saberem que estão trancados lá.

-Eu sei.

-Mas ate que vai ser fácil pra gente imaginar porque nós vamos passar muito tempo junto.

-Falando em junto, por que você disse que nós estávamos juntos se nós não estamos?

-Mas nós estamos juntos, não é?

-Estamos?

-Eu acho que estamos, mas se você acha que falta alguma coisa...

-Não é isso é que eu sempre imaginei esse momento um pouco diferente e...

-Sophie Rainey quer ser minha namorada?

Ela havia ficado sem fala, ver aquele garoto de cabelo preto, olhos azuis um sorriso encantador, o garoto que ela amava, ali parado bem na frente dela pedindo-a em namoro só podia ser um sonho do qual ela jamais gostaria de acordar...

-Aceita? - perguntava Zabinni meio incerto quanto a pergunta que havia feito.

-Claro, que sim!

E finalmente mais um beijo deles dois!!!

-Eu esperei tanto tempo pra te fazer essa pergunta.

-E eu esperei tanto tempo pra ouvir essa pergunta.

ZNo Portal

-Eu fiquei feliz que eles tenham descoberto o segredo.

-É pode-se dizer que eu também. Afinal são meus amigos também.

-Acho melhor agente ir.

-É eu também acho.

-Malfoy's e Weasley's. - falaram juntos e quando foram atravessar o portal deram de cara na parede.

-Isso dói!Aut - reclamava Gina massageando o rosto.

-Eu sei, essa parede realmente é dura.

-E você ainda tinha duvida disso?

-Não.

E nesse momento eles encontraram um pergaminho que emanava uma luz muito forte que quando eles tocaram no pergaminho ela sumiu.

_Vocês estão presos_

_Só sairão após uma semana_

_Seus amigos os ajudarão_

_Mesmo sem saber o que farão_

_Confiem neles_

_Pois juntos estão_

_Nessa missão que os unirão_

_Somente no sétimo dia_

_Vocês escaparão._

E o mesmo aconteceu o pergaminho se desfez.

-Ok, vamos por partes. ESTAMOS PRESOS!!!

-Para de gritar garota.

-Eu não quero ficar aqui.

-E o que te faz pensar que eu quero.

-Então ótimo, eu tenho ao meu lado um Malfoy que agora se conforma com as situações da vida.

-Eu não posso fazer nada, entendeu?

-Ok, foi mal é que ficar uma semana aqui não tão legal quanto vir aqui sempre.

-Eu sei, mas eu acho melhor agente procurar algum lugar pra dormir aproveitando que ainda ta cedo.

-Claro.

Os dois andaram durante muito tempo até encontrarem uma casinha que parecia abandonada então eles entraram.

ZDo lado de fora

-O que você pretende fazer agora?

-Eu to com vontade de imaginar aqueles dois presos lá.

-Ótima idéia Sophy.

-Tá imagina eles dois em uma casa velha cheia e pobre, o Draco não iria suportar, ai apareciam umas crianças...

-E chamavam eles de mamãe e papai e eram três crianças...

-Oito? - sugeriu Sophie.

-Cinco? - perguntou Zabinni.

-Sete!! - disseram os dois.

ZNo portal

-Virginia eu definitivamente não quero passar uma semana nessa "casa". - reclamou Draco olhando a casa por fora.

-Acho que é o melhor que encontraremos hoje e amanha nos podemos procurar outro lugar ou reformar isso aqui.

-Acho que reformar talvez seja uma boa idéia já que nós voltaremos aqui e devíamos ter um lugar legal...

-Pode ser vai que agente resolve vir num dia que esteja chovendo, você trouxe a sua varinha?

-Obvio, mas da pra usar magia aqui? Eu nunca tentei.

-Nem eu, mas, _Alohomora. _- e instantaneamente a porta antes trancada se abriu. - Isso responde a sua pergunta?

-Hum, parece que sim age...

-Mamãe, papai que bom que vocês voltaram!! - gritava uma garotinha de uns sete anos pulando em Gina e Draco que se afastavam o máximo que podiam da criança.

-Essa _coisa_ não é minha filha, nem se parece comigo, deve ser sua.

-Ah cala a boca! Eu não tenho filhos, mas ela tem seus olhos e...

-Pessoal o papai e a mamãe chegaram!! - gritou a menina.

-Pessoal?? Tem mais? Definitivamente não são meus, não que eu tivesse duvidas é claro.

Em minutos a casa se encheu com mais seis crianças inclusive uma garotinha e um garotinho que aparentavam ser gêmeos e tinham olhos azuis e cabelos loiros platinados.

-Draco eu não sabia que você tinha filhos gêmeos! Parecem tanto com você!

-Não são meus filhos.

"Eles" tiveram que cuidar das crianças, porque quem fez maior parte das coisas foi Gina mas Draco a ajudou no dia seguinte eles reformaram a "casa" e a deixaram acolhedora concertaram o telhado, aumentaram a casa conjuraram camas entre outras coisas. Desde de o dia que ficaram presos lá dentro eles tiveram que cuidar das crianças que teimavam em chamá-los de minhoca(Draco) e lhaminha(Gina).

ZDo lado de fora

Zabinni e Sophie continuavam a imaginar as possíveis coisas que ambos podiam fazer lá dentro e se divertiam muito com toda essa historia.

-Sabe meu amor, eu to realmente feliz de estar com você e de me divertir passando horas do meu precioso dia imaginando Draco e Gina lá dentro. - dizia Sophie não acreditando que isso tudo realmente tivesse acontecendo.

-Eu também to muito feliz, mas não completamente.

-Como assim? - perguntava a garota já preocupada.

-Eu queria que aqueles dois percebessem que realmente se merecem e ficassem juntos e...

-É eu também eu adoraria que depois desses sete dias juntos eles saíssem de lá nos dessem a noticia de que estão juntos. - ambos olharam um pro outro e disseram juntos.

-Oops!Acho que aconteceu.

E logo após riram do que tinham acabado de desejar, mas havia uma coisa que eles não sabiam é que fora do portal os desejos não tinham efeitos nenhum então se Draco e Gina saíssem realmente juntos de lá é porque eles se amam de verdade mas se não se amarem ao saírem de lá esse desejo não teria efeito nenhum.

ZNo Portal

-Virginia eu preciso falar com você.

-Sim Draco.

-Hoje é o quinto dia que estamos presos aqui dentro e obviamente daqui a dois dias nós iremos embora e...e...

-E... - tentou Gina fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que ele continuasse.

-E que eu descobri que você é muito importante pra mim e bom quer ser minha namorada?

-Sua o...o qu...que? - ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia esperava essa pergunta a tanto tempo.

-Ah eu sabia que você ia dizer n...

-Sim Draco, é o que eu mais quero no mundo!!

-Não, só um minuto você realmente disse que sim.

-Uhum, eu te amo Draco Malfoy!

E se beijaram era um beijo especial e apaixonado não era como o que eles tinham dado na primeira vez que entraram no portal, esse era um beijo que mudaria a vida deles a partir desse momento.No quarto dia as crianças haviam desaparecido da mesma forma que apareceram.


	8. The End

Capitulo Oito

The End

Finalmente chegou o sétimo dia, nos últimos dois dias Draco e Gina tinham aproveitado a vida como nunca tinham feito antes com qualquer outra pessoa, assim que acordaram tomaram café e se dirigiram a entrada e disseram juntos:

-Malfoy's e Weasley's.

E atravessaram o portal de mãos dadas Zabinni e Sophie estavam na biblioteca atrás da ultima prateleira só esperando que eles chegassem o que aconteceu.

-Pelo que eu vejo vocês dois perceberam que se merecem. - alfinetou Zabinni.

-É! - responderam juntos.

-Agora somos dois casais de amigos apaixonados.

-Ninguém sentiu a nossa falta por aqui?

-Não Gina, pelo que parece o tempo não passou aqui acho que só passou pra vocês lá dentro e nós dois aqui fora.

-Legal, mas eu quero tomar banho, então eu vou subindo você vem Sophy?

-Claro amiga eu tava com saudade das nossas conversas, agente se vê no almoço certo?

-Certo.

As duas subiram Gina tomou seu banho e contou a Sophie tudo o que aconteceu no portal e sua amiga fez o mesmo contando tudo que tinha acontecido o que não era muita coisa, já que o tempo não tinha passado para os outros.

Draco e Zabinni fizeram a mesma coisa, só que conversaram ao jeito deles provocações aqui insinuações ali e finalmente todos foram almoçar.

-Gina podemos falar com você? - era Hermione que perguntava com Harry e Rony atrás dela, no meio do Salão Comunal.

-Acho que sim.

-Olha, nós não fomos legais com você nas ultimas semanas, ou melhor, na verdade nós devíamos ter apoiado e ficado com você nas ultimas semanas e te ajudado quando você precisou - dizia Hermione tentando usar o tom de arrependimento e não de pena.

-Eu sei disso.

-E Gina nós queríamos te pedir desculpas e vamos entender se você não aceitar afinal viramos as costas pra você.- disse Harry.

-E eu vou até tentar não usar os diminutivos com você minha irmãzinha Gininha, a partir de agora.

-Então? - disseram os três juntos enquanto Sophie só escutava.

-É claro que eu perdôo vocês, mas com algumas condições.

-Ok! - disseram os três novamente.

-Vocês não podem reclamar sobres os meus amigos, não vão me fazer ter preferências entre vocês e a parte mais importante é que...

-Você não vai contar vai? - perguntou Sophie no ouvido da amiga.

-Vou sim, como eu ia dizendo vocês vão ter que aceitar o meu namoro com o Draco.

-Gina, Gina, você sempre foi tão boa em piadas. - era Rony rindo não querendo acreditar. - É piada né?

-Não Rony, não é e se você quiser realmente voltar a falar comigo será sobre essas condições, aceita?

-Aceito, afinal pra você estar com ele não deve ser tão ruim assim.

-Eu também aceito, apesar de que a minha aprovação não conta em nada - disse Harry.

-Concordo. - disse Mione.

-Aí que vocês estão errados a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim.

-Gina eu posso falar a sós com você só um instantinho?

-Claro Harry.

-Eu achei isso no corredor outra noite.

-Minha pulseira, eu achei que tivesse perdido obrigada.

-Disponha.

Gina deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry e todos foram almoçar.

As duas encontraram seus respectivos namorados na porta do Salão Principal, contaram as novidades.

De um jeito bem estranho foi anunciado que teria um baile e final de aulas e nesse baile sabe-se lá como Harry, Mione e Rony ficaram amigos de Lavínia, Pansy, Zabinni e até o Draco entrou na historia.

Quando o baile acabou os quatro amigos Gina, Zabinni, Draco e Sophie foram para a biblioteca e disseram os quatro juntos.

-Malfoy's e Weasley's.

Os quatro atravessaram o portal ficaram caminhando durante meia hora mais ou menos depois se sentaram bem de frente pro mar, em volta de uma fogueira e ficaram conversando.

-Agora nós temos uma casa aqui. - disse Draco.

-Oba, depois eu quero conhecer.

-Se querem saber esse foi o melhor ano da minha vida.

-Pode crer Gina, foi o mais perfeito de todos. - disse Sophie.

-É mais eu acho que ano que vem promete muito mais.

-Claro Draco, nós quatro juntos o ano vai ser uma beleza.

-Isso mesmo Zabinni enquanto nós estivermos unidos, tudo vai ficar bem. - disse Gina.

-Sabia que eu te amo minha pequena.

-Serio?

-Uhum

-Eu já sabia, mas eu não sou tão pequena assim.

-Não digo mais.

-Sendo que eu gosto quando você me chama assim é fofo.

-Ah de novo não!

E Draco puxou Gina para si e se beijaram durante um tempo.

-Esses dois!

-É Sophy, em pensar que colaboramos com isso.

Zabinni fez a mesma coisa que Draco só que com Sophie. Depois os quatro se abraçaram e ficaram deitados observando as estrelas somente pensando no quão louca era a vida.

The End


End file.
